After  A Storm Comes A Rainbow
by SneakyMist33
Summary: When a mysterious girl with shocking revelations arrives in town, Derek is faced with feelings he though he burried. Derek has been alone for a long time, but maybe its time for a change. So who is she? and what is her connection with Scott and the alpha?
1. Chapter 1

AN/ This story does not follow the episodes but in terms of character relationships, it would take place after episode 5 where stiles and Scott are best friends, Scott is with Alison, Jackson and Lydia are together, and Derek tries to teach Scott how to deal with being a werewolf.  
>I have my own plot, with my own characters, I own nothing else.<p>

Chapter 1:  
><strong><br>Derek POV**

This was it.  
>He was in plain sight.<br>I couldn't believe that Scott and his idiot friend had called the alpha. I didn't believe it would work but it did, and this was my moment.  
>Revenge for my sister would be given.<br>I let the anger shift me until my vision turned crimson red. My fingers twitched, as I stalked closer and closer until my legs propelled my body into the air. A growl escaped my lips as i landed on its back, scratching and clawing it to the ground. I ripped its flesh open, and the smell of bloody had never been so sweet.  
>The alpha swiped my chest, sending me flying into a tree, and in a moment of daze I saw Stiles and Scoot stare at me on the ground with dumbfounded expressions.<br>I had phased back unintentionally from the shock, and watched as the alpha stood up on its two legs, and slowly stalked towards me. Its growl echoed in the night, and its glowing eyes looked at me with rage.  
>A loud shot ran through the sky, causing the alpha to retreat back on all fours, in search of the offender. Two figures came running through the mist, one man and the other a woman. The woman walked towards the alpha.<br>_What the hell was she doing?_ I thought,  
>"Leave. Now. "She said coldly.<br>The alpha growled at her, before running off into the woods.  
>I looked back at the woman, stunned.<p>

She was young, and quite tall, maybe a few inches less than me, but that was probably to do with high heeled boots she wore under her skinny jeans. He legs were long and thin and her body slender and small waisted. She wore a simple t-shirt, with a black blazer. She rested the crossbow casually on her shoulder, covering her long, wavy brown hair. Her eyes were a deep woodsy green, and her lips full and pink. If it wasn't for the fact she was a hunter, I would have consider her extremely hot.

The man behind her, probably the same age, had the same features as the woman, but he was different. He carried no weapons and wore nothing by a tank top and loose jeans. No shoes, no jacket. He walked towards Scott, sniffed the air and stared intently at him.  
>"Beta." He said matter of factly, walking back to the woman.<br>"This one two," she said, although her tone was more stunned.  
>"How would you know?" I asked rudely<br>The woman walked up to me, her eyes a little shocked, but mostly surprised. She bent down to my level, and looked me over.  
>"Because you're Derek Hale." She stated.<br>Her eyes bore into mine, and for a moment we had this silent conversation.  
>"It seems I'm quite famous with you hunters." I said sarcastically, standing up to tower over her. She stood with me, her eyes still fixated on me. Her face became upset, like I had done something to offend her, or the presence of me was hurting her.<br>What kind of hunter was she?  
>"We aren't hunters." She asnwered my thought, stepping back a few steps.<br>"Could have fooled me." Stiles quipped in, pointing to the weapon she held.  
>"We're not. You don't have to fear us." She told him.<br>"I doubt anyone is fearing you." I scoffed. She looked at me with angry eyes.  
>"We are here for the alpha, nothing more. And I wouldn't be so stupid as to try that little stunt again; he's not normally that cooperative. " She said, turning around and walking back the way she came.<br>"Wait!" Scott shouted running towards the woman.

The man jumped in Scott's path and growled causing Scott to stumble back a bit.  
>He was a werewolf too.<br>My instincts were on full alert, looking around for anymore that could be hiding in the woods.  
>The only thing I heard was the annoying loud thumping of Stiles' heart.<br>"Zack! She shouted, "Let's go."  
>Zach turned around and followed the woman, disappearing into the forest.<p>

"Well there's an idea we never thought of." Stiles said after a minute of silence, "Why didn't we just _ask_ the alpha to get lost. It worked for her."  
>I rolled my eyes at his comment, but my mind was too curious how she did that.<br>"She was human unlike the other guy. Why did the alpha listen to her?" Scott asked.  
>They both looked at me expectantly, "What are you looking at me for?" I asked defensively, did they think I knew everything?<p>

I stalked off leaving the two idiots to themselves.  
>"He's just pissed a girl saved his ass." Stiles said.<br>"Still in ear range." I shouted, smiling as Stiles heart rate stopped for a few beats.  
>I was going to find out what the hell happened.<br>If she had that power over the alpha, then I wanted it.

* * *

><p><strong>Scott POV<strong>

My mind was still reeling after last night.  
>If that woman was human, then how the hell did she just tell the alpha to leave and have it obey?<br>"Scott!"  
>I turned around to see Stiles running up the school stairs towards me.<br>"I was up all last night about that hot chick." He said in between breaths.  
>I rolled my eyes, knowing that it was probably true that he was up all night googling random crap and werewolf mythology.<br>"I did some research, and I reckon I know what she is." He said eyes wide open.  
>Maybe he had found something.<br>"Werewolf whisperer." He said, hands flashing like he was in a broadway musical. I looked at him, with an expression he knew all too well.  
>"Okay so it's a long shot, possibly longer than what I can throw a ball, but come on!" he pleaded, "What else could it be?"<br>As we walked into the library for our study period, my nose caught a familiar scent.  
>Stiles must have caught site of my expression, because he began bombarding me with questions.<br>Ignoring him I followed the scent, unsure of what it was. I reached the borrowing counter and my eyes fell upon an unexpected surprise.  
>"Is that...?" Stiles asked, looking at the same person I was.<br>"Yup." I nodded.

There behind the librarians desk, was the same woman from last night.  
>"Man she looks hot." Stiles said, causing my thoughts to halt.<br>I looked at him in disbelief. "You're kidding right?" I asked.

"Mr. Stilinski and Mr. McCall. My two favourite people." A booming voice startled us.  
>We turned to see Mr. Richter smiling at us, but his eyes seemed more annoyed than usual.<br>"I know you are both pubescent teenagers, but please try to not be so obvious in gawking at the new teacher. It is rather embarrassing, not to mention disrespectful to drool over a teacher. Now find a seat, and zip it." He scolded, pushing past us.

"Dude she's the new teacher?" Stiles repeated in disbelief, "School suddenly became a lot more interesting." He smiled. But when I looked up, the woman was gone.  
>"Fancy seeing you here." The topic of conversation interrupted. What was with everyone scaring us today?<br>I looked up to her standing imperiously tall and expectantly.  
>"Funny," Stiles smiled, putting on an embarrassingly low voice, he was attempting to 'swoon' her, "I could ask you the same question."<br>Stiles attempt was met with laughter, crushing any hope he had of trying to 'get with her'.  
>"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice sounding angry.<br>"I work here, as of today." She replied sitting down across from us.  
>The table became awkward with silence, as she stared at me, as if my eyes were giving her hidden answers.<p>

"Your name." She began, "McCall?" her tone sounded anxious.  
>"He's Scott McCall, and I'm Stiles," he grinned, holding out a hand. She didn't take it.<br>It was as if my name confirmed something, because her face became quite dishevelled.  
>"Your dad," she asked her face uneasy, "he isn't around?"<br>"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" I said in defence.  
>She waited for an answer, "No."<br>She sat back in her seat, and exhaled loudly. Her forehead creased with confusion.  
>"What year are you in?"<br>"Senior." I replied wariley  
>"How long have you been a werewolf?" she asked, her eyes squinted slightly.<br>I looked at her to know if she was serious, and apparently she was.  
>"A few months maybe." I stuttered, this was incredibly surreal.<br>"So you were bitten." She said, it was like I was confirming her worse nightmares.  
>Abruptly, she stood up and began to walk away, until she was halted by Mr. Richter.<br>"Natasha," He smiled, "What's say we go get some lunch?"  
>What is it with this chick?<br>"I'm not hungry." She said rudely, brushing past him and out the library doors.

The school day was mercifully short. Chem had practically flown by as Allison was my lab partner and most of the lessons practical involved a different kind of chemistry. We were in the middle of the conversation when I looked out the window to find Derek Hale walking across the parking lot.  
>Stiles must have noticed too, because the next minute, he was asking for permission for the both of us to leave. As if on que, the bell rang and after quickly kissing my girlfriend goodbye, we sprinted into the parking to find him lying against Stiles truck.<p>

"Are you here for Natasha?" I asked him.  
>Derek looked at me quizzically, "Who?"<br>"Natasha, hot chick from last night? She works here as of today." Stiles explained, as if it was old news that everybody knew.  
>Derek stood up from the truck and looked over the school. His eyes searched through the masses of kids swarming the parking lot, until his eyes fixated on something. Turning to see who it was, Natasha made her way down the school steps and to her car.<br>"Follow her." Derek said, opening Stiles door and sitting in the back seat.  
>"What? She's a teacher. And get out my truck." Stiles complained<br>"Get in, and follow her." Derek growled, his eyes glowing amber,  
>"Okay, okay," Stiles whimpered, running to the driver's side.<br>We followed her out to the school;  
>"This is so stupid." Stiles shook his head, "If she can control the alpha she could set him on us or something." His voice broke,<br>I didn't want to think about that.  
>We were now into the woods, we trailed her down a long road, before stopping at the entrance of her even longer driveway.<br>"What are you doing?" Derek asked annoyed,  
>"Look," stile said, "I'm all for stalking the hot teacher, but look at what were in. I can't exactly hide it behind a tree." He defended.<br>Derek growled in annoyance and pushed his way out the truck, both Stiles and I following him.  
>Walking through the trees, we watched her get out the car and be greeted by the werewolf named Zach. They then began a serious conversation:<p>

"Zach, I think I know why he is here." Natasha started,  
>"the boy?" Zach asked, they were talking about me.<br>Derek looked at me to ask if I knew anything, I shook my head in response.  
>"His name is Scott McCall." She sighed; Zach looked at her bug eyed.<br>"No way, it can't be. How the hell did he even know about him?" Zach fumed, looking out towards us, but his mind must have been too busy to notice us.  
>" I have no idea, but he bit him Zach. Scott was human, and he bit him." Natasha's voice seemed sad. I had no idea what was going on.<br>"Un -freaking -believable!" Zach erupted. Natasha stepped back.  
>"He always has go and do something stupid!, but this? This is ridiculous; I am going to find that son of a bitch." Zach errupted, leaping off the front porch, into the woods behind the house. Natasha sat on a little couch and held her head in her hands.<p>

Before I knew it he was gone. Derek was silently creeping up the porch, towards Natasha.  
>"What the hell is he doing?" Stiles whispered harshly.<br>Natasha must have sensed something because her head flew up just in time to see Derek's attack.  
>He reached for her but she kicked his hands away with a forceful swing of her leg. She sprung up foom the couch, eyes hard and cold and shifted her body defensively.<br>Derek placed another attack, this time more forcefully. Natasha blocked it, then placed a blow to Derek's face, causing his nose to bleed.  
>I raised my eyes in surprise as Natasha who now had the upper hand, and was attacking Derek viciously. But Derek's strength was too much for her as he wrapped his large hand around her wrists. Natasha struggled to break free, but to no avail and as she stopped fighting, she looked into Derek's eyes. They stared at each other, communicating something private, before Derek head butted her into unconsciousness.<p>

"What the hell was that!" I shrieked, running up the steps to an unconscious Natasha.  
>"Put her in that shed over there, tie her up to the wall" he said, tending to his blood nose.<br>"What? No! You did this!" I shouted in panic.  
>Derek sighed and picked her up effortlessly, walking down the steps to the old shed next to the house.<br>Opening the doors, he looked around to a shed full of weapons, books and food. Derek found rope and bound her hands and feet together.  
>This was going south, way too quickly for my liking.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha POV<strong>

I grunted in pain.  
>My head was groggy, and i had no idea where the hell I was. Previous events flooded through my brain, remembering what happened.<br>"That Prick!" I angrily spat.  
>My hand was tied behind my back, and my feet bound in front of me. I sat up against the wall, looking around.<br>Great I was being held captive in my own home.  
>Zach had not wanted to come here, but I told him that I had to.<br>I had to find out what happened to her, and I had to find out why Ethan had come here.  
>But as of today, I kind of wish I hadn't.<br>When I saw Scott in the woods, there was something about him, something familiar in his face, but i didn't know what. Then today, when I heard his name, my heart stopped beating.  
>McCall.<br>Scott McCall.  
>It had to be why Ethan had come here. And it had to be the reason Scott was bitten.<br>I heard the struggles of a fight outside, and multiple growls gave me hope Zach was out there kicking Derek's ass.  
><em>Derek<em> I mused. He I was not expecting.  
>He looked so much like his sister, it was painful. But he was so much different from her. He was angry, and vengeful and dark.<br>But he had every reason to be.  
>The shed door pulled open and i smiled waiting for my brother to come in and untie me.<br>Instead, Derek and Scott entered dragging my brother with bound hand and feet, that Stiles kid trailing behind, shutting the door.  
>Crap.<p>

"Glad to see you came to my rescue." Derek smirked placing Zach against the wall.  
>Zach looked at me apologetically.<br>"Ameture." I mumbled, shifting uncomfortably.  
>"How do you know the alpha?" Derek said venomously.<br>He bent down to my level, his eyes bore into mine, making me uncomfortable.  
>"None of your business." I spat.<br>Derek looked into my eyes, looking me over. His eyes rested on the necklace I wore.  
><em>Uh Oh, <em>i thought

"Where did you get that?" He breathed through his nose, my heart quickened with fear.  
>"It was a gift." I breathed, "From Laura."<br>As I mentioned her name, Derek punched the wall inches from my face.  
>"Don't lie to me!" he shouted.<br>He was pulled away by Scott, who shouted for him to calm down.  
>Derek pushed him away and grabbed one of the weapons off the wall.<br>"Talk or he dies." Derek threatened me, pointing a glock to Zach's head.  
>"Don't you touch him." I screamed, my heart beating faster and faster<br>"then talk." Derek sneered.

I looked at Derek, and his face showed no signs of a bluff. I didn't know where to start.  
>"What do you want to know?" I surrendered,<br>"How did you do that last night? With the alpha?" Scott butted in.  
>"Believe me, i am just as surprised he listened to me. He usually doesn't."<br>"So you know him?"  
>"I grew up with him. He is our cousin." I stated.<br>The room was met with silence.  
>"Why did he bite me?" Scott asked.<br>"I don't know." I said, it was stupid lying in front of three werewolves, but I could try.  
>"You're lying." Scott stated, "Who are you? And why did react that way at school, when you learnt my name?"<br>I stayed silent, this was not the way I wanted to break the news.

"Because you're our brother."

TBC  
>Please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Not as they seem

**Natasha POV**

"Because you're our brother"  
>My head spun to Zach, who looked at me with sad eyes.<br>"Excuse me?" Scott asked in disbelief.  
>"You're our brother." He repeated "Our names are Zach and Natasha McCall. We have the same father, Antony McCall."<br>I watched Scott closely; he didn't look like he was taking it well.  
>"I don't believe you!" He shouted his eyes turning amber.<br>Stiles stepped into calm Scott down, succeeding.  
>"That's why you were bitten." Derek thought out loud.<br>I nodded.  
>"How has that got to do with why I was bitten?" Scott shrieked.<br>"If he is their cousin, then somewhere along the line you share the same blood. He wants you in his pack, because you are family. An alpha is stronger with a pack, but the pack is _strongest_ if it's family." Derek explained.

"She's your sister?" Stiles cried his face full of shock.  
>"No." Scott said, angrily, "I don't know you. This is just some sick joke."<br>"I wish it was." I whispered.  
>This was not how I wanted to him to find out.<br>"Are you in his pack?" Derek asked Zach.  
>He nodded, "Not by choice. I try to stay as far away as possible, but sometimes..." He trailed off. Derek understood.<br>"So you were bitten too?" Stiles asked,  
>"No, I was born this way." Zach replied.<br>"How is that possible? She is human, but you're a werewolf?" Stiles confusion got the better of him.

"Our mother was a werewolf." Zach explained, "Our older brothers were werewolves, our aunts, uncle's, cousins."  
>"But not me." I interjected sourly.<br>"You're a runt?" Derek asked.  
>God I hated that word.<br>"What's a runt?" Scott cut in  
>"A runt is a human born into a pack. They carry the gene, some may even show some kind of heightened senses. Do you have anything?"<br>"Besides a little bit of speed, nothing." I replied  
>"Wait. If we share the same father, does that mean he was a werewolf to?" Scott asked<br>"No he was a runt too." Zach clarified, "your mother was human, so naturally you were too. With Tash, it was pure chance. "  
>"Hold on hold on," Stiles laughed hysterically, "You said your older brothers? There are more of you?"<br>My face became a display of pain and sorrow,  
>"<em>Were<em>. As in past tense. Besides Ethan, Tash and I are the only ones left."  
>"What happened?" Derek's voice was softer, sympathetic even.<br>"Hunters, mostly." Zach replied casually.

We sat there in a silent room, for what seemed like a lifetime as our captors processed everything we told them.  
>"Alright I've had enough of this." Scott said eventually.<br>He untied my feet, and eventually my arms.  
>"Thankyou" I said softly.<br>"Whatever." He replied brushing me off, "We _both_ have school tomorrow."  
>Scott looked at me for a moment and then walked out the shed door.<br>I stood up and watched as he and Stiles got into the truck all the way at the end of the driveway, Derek eventually following after.  
>I walked over to untie my brother,<br>"This will be interesting" Zach commented.  
>It would be indeed.<p>

"He hates us." I sighed.  
>"He just found out he isn't an only child anymore, how would you feel if Brax and Josh were still alive?"<br>I pondered on that for a moment, "Pretty pissed"  
>Zach chuckled, "You'd be more than pissed."<br>Zach took me under his arms and walked me to the house.

* * *

><p>That night after dinner, I told Zach I had to drop papers to another teacher.<br>Instead, I drove to Derek Hale's house.  
>When he had seen the necklace, his face became pained, and then masked by anger.<br>I couldn't blame him either. That necklace was his birthday present to his sister, a few years ago. She hardly ever took it off, and for good reason. Besides the sentimental value, the necklace was pure beauty. The thin gold chain held a tiny emerald stone, surrounded by smaller topaz jewels creating a flower like shape. Just before Laura left, she took the necklace off, saying she didn't want to risk losing it. She never came back.

Pulling into the driveway, I notice Derek's black car parked at the side of the house. Well, at least it use to be a house. Laura had told me what had happened, but her telling it, did not compare to actually seeing it. The house was still standing, but it was plagued with thick charcoal burns. Back in its day, it would have been one beautiful house, but right now, it was a pile of ash and bad memories. Stepping out of the car, I slowly walked towards the front door.

"Derek?" I called out, I didn't want him thinking I was attacking him.  
>"Derek? Are you...home?" I called again.<br>I was met with silence.  
>Touching the door, it creaked open, the door knob obviously not working. I looked inside the broken house. Splinters of wood were everywhere, it looked like something had come and blown the place up. Walking in the house, i called out again,<br>"Derek," I said strongly, "Are you here?"  
>Dead silence. I guess he wasn't.<br>I walked over to the stairs, placing one foot on the first step, but retracted the movement. I couldn't just walk into someone home, even if it was burnt to a crisp. I walked over to a dressing table in the hallway, that probably held a mirror and vase of flowers once upon a time. Sighing, I undid the necklace, holding it in my hands once last time. I marvelled on its beauty. Kissing it, I placed it on the dresser.  
>"I miss you." I whispered, before leaving the house. The wind froze my face and i ran to get inside my car. I sped away before I made the decision to run back in and get it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek POV<strong>

The moment I heard an engine I raced to the window. If it was that bitch Kate again I would rip her throat out. Instead I was met with a dark green Mercedes.

Natasha.

She got out the car, and took in the sight of the house. Her face was smooth and casual, like the house was perfectly normal. I ran to the other side of the room, looking through the holes in the burnt wall. She called my name, and my body prickled. The door creaked open and she stood still, unsure about entering. She called my name again asking for me, but still, I remained silent. I deliberated on replying, but my curiousness got the better of me. I wanted to see what she would do.  
>She was about to walk up the staircase but halted, shaking her head in dismay.<br>Instead, she walked over to the dresser and took off the necklace i gave Laura. She kissed it, and with emotion thick in her voice, "I miss you" escaped her lips.

I was stunned.  
>Why had she given me back the necklace?<br>What did it mean to her?  
>She drove away before I could ask her.<p>

I walked down the stairs and picked up the necklace. It was warm from being on her skin, and it smelt like her, not my sister. She must have been wearing it for a while.  
>My mind reeled over this girl. She fascinated me. I had come accustomed to ignoring other people, especially the attention I got from women. After a while, i didn't have to ignore them, because i simply didn't care about anyone. Survival was the only thing on my mind. Survival and revenge.<p>

Until last night.

She was different. There was this unspoken truth between us. Each time she looked at me, it was like she was looking inside me. It both unnerved me and intrigued me. No one besides my family that knew what I was, ever looked at me that way. She knew what I was, and yet there was no judgement, of what I was or the kind of person I was.  
>It was like she understood why I am the way I am.<p>

I knew it was wrong, as there was no real reason behind it, but I followed her. I followed her back to her house, where I sat and listened. I listened to her talk, to her watch T.V, and I listened to her sing, surprisingly well. I listened to the way her and her brother interacted. Their relationship was fun, loving and easy. It reminded me of Laura and I. When she said her goodnight, i curled against the tree. Entering a stage of sleep, which enabled me to still here things around me.

I woke the next morning to the sound of a car starting. My eyes jumped open, and I followed the green Mercedes to the school, where I watched her get out the car and walk up the stairs. Scott and Stiles were watching her as well.  
>"Dude, I can't believe she is your sister. What are the odds?" Stiles laughed.<br>"Shut up!" Scott snapped, "She is not my sister. She is lying. And if she wasn't, then so what. Just because we share the same blood, does not make her my sister."  
>I could tell he was trying hard to control himself.<br>"Dude," Stiles said stunned, "In what world, did that make any sense?"  
>I rolled my eyes, those two really got on my nerves.<p>

I sat there for the whole day, watching her.  
>She taught with passion. I must admit I fell asleep through her history lessons and some of the home ec. lessons, but during her recess and lunch, she was straight to the library, reading, and talking and laughing. After a few hours, I realised her voice did something to me. It both soothed and excited me.<br>The bell rang for the end of the day and I watched the ocean of brainless kids pour out. I heard her voice, it sounded panicked.  
>"Scott!" She shouted, I searched for her face.<br>"Scott wait!" I found her as she grabbed Scott's arm. He jerked away from her.  
>"What do you want?" he shouted back<br>"To talk, explain things a bit more." She pleaded.  
>"Don't you get it? I don't care. Stay the hell away from me." Scott warned.<br>My chest bubbled with anger.  
>Scott got on his bike and peddled away, leaving Natasha looking hurt and rejected. She hid it well, no one caring enough to even notice her. No one except me.<br>She got in her car and exited the car park. Once again, I followed her and we ended up in the cemetery. I watched as she walked the path I did most days, and stood in front of the grave I knew too well.

"Hey Laura."She sat on her knees, kissing her hand and placing it on the grave stone.  
>"I uh, met your brother." She laughed nervously, my ears prickled at the mention of me;<br>"Not exactly how you described him, but who can blame him? I'm sure that sweet, funny, caring guy is buried in there somewhere." She smiled.  
>"Oh, You know how I said I had another brother? Well he lives here, and Ethan bit him. His name is Scott, and he wants nothing to with Zach or me." Her face became sad, "He pretty much hates my guts, but I reckon Zach could get through to him, with the whole werewolf pack brotherhood crap. Anyway, I just thought I'd drop by and say hey. I really miss you, you know. Those late night pizza runs, and clubbing Saturday nights," She laughed reminiscing, "You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, inside and out." A tear fell from her eye, and I fought the urge to do something. Exhaling, I turned around to leave. This was becoming too private. It felt wrong to be here.<p>

I turned to see Zach, standing a few feet from me.  
>"Hello." He greeted his face calm and collected.<br>I went into defence mode.  
>"Ease up." Zach smiled sensing my growing tension<br>"What do you want?" I asked warily  
>"For you to stop stalking my sister." He said simply.<br>I hoped to God my face wasn't going red at the embarrassment of being caught out. I never got caught out.  
>"I noticed you this morning as i took out the trash. I followed you to the school, and now to here. I get why you're doing it, you need to see if you can trust us. But it's beginning to get ridiculous, and I'm getting a little protective. So it ends here."<br>His words sounded playful, but the deadly threat behind them didn't go unnoticed. I suppose if situations were reversed, I probably wouldn't even have given a warning.  
>I agreed, noticing the sound of a car door shutting and an engine driving the car away. I didn't dare look behind me, already knowing she had just left.<br>Zach looked behind me towards the cemetary "Is that her?" He asked,  
>I nodded, "I'm sorry. I had the pleasure of meeting her once, she was a great person. " He said sincerely.<br>Taking my leave, I walked up to him, staring into his eyes, "Don't ever make the same mistake, and be left visiting your sister's grave. They come first. Always"

I walked back home.  
>My mind thumping for ideas on what to do with all these new emotions.<br>It made me feel sick.  
>It made me feel vulnerable.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha POV<strong>

After visiting Laura yesterday, I felt emotionally drained. It was hard seeing her grave. It made everything feel real. Confirming that it was a cruel joke, and that she really was gone.

I had gotten through the first half of the day. Sighing with relief as the lunch bell rang. I sat my desk, closing my eyes at the silence.  
>Picking up a book, I became utterly engrossed in the Great Gatsby.<br>Footsteps enters my classroom, but i ignored them.  
>"The Great Gatsby? Seriously?" Derek's voice laughed<br>My head shot up in surprise. He was wearing the usual leather jacket and jeans.  
>"It's a great book." I defended, a smile playing on my lips.<br>Derek walked further into the classroom, walking to the front of the desk and sat casually on a student's chair.

He looked different today. His usual serious, brooding face was calm, relaxed almost.  
>"Why did you give back the necklace?" he asked<br>"It wasn't mine to have." I shrugged truthfully.  
>He smied fully before letting it turn into a smirk.<p>

I found his smile odd.  
>He wore it so well, that his eyes lit up, and creases framed the sides of his mouth.<br>His smile was odd, because I guessed it was the first time he had genuinely smiled for a long time.  
>It made me happy to be the reason for it.<p>

"How did you guys meet?" he inquired  
>"UCLA." I grinned remembering, "We were roommates for three years. She talked about you know, all the time actually. You were the most important thing in her life." Derek's face went back to its usual broodiness.<br>"We kept in touch, and we met up again in Westchester about 6 months ago. She said she was following a case or something. We rented the same apartment while we followed up our own leads. One day, she just got up and left, leaving the necklace behind saying she didn't want to lose it and to look after it untill she came back. I got word a week later that she..." My mouth refused to say anymore.

I looked up at Derek, in serious thought, before noticing my glossy eyes. Jumping up from the chair he walked to me, standing unnaturally close.  
>"That's what she did best." Derek spoke, his voice soft and consoling; "She came and went as she pleased."<br>He was so close I could feel his breath on my face. His musky aroma was intoxicating.  
>Derek grabbed my hand, his skin surprisingly soft, and held the palm of my hand open. With his other hand he reached into his pocket. Our eyes never parted from one another, and the moment was so intense i jumped when he placed something cold in my hand.<br>I couldn't see what it was as his large hands covered mine.  
>"It's yours." He whispered, leaning closer.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?" Scott shouted in the doorway  
>I jumped away from Derek, but he remained firm in place.<br>"I was just leaving." Derek said, his voice almost a growl  
>"What do you want?" Scott repeated.<br>"Not you." Derek growled in his ear, then walked out the room.

TBC

**Please le me know what you think, so I know to contiue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much to the people who reviewed. Also, Chapter 1 & 2 have been changed a teensy bit. This is because I was re reading them, and saw some shocking spelling mistakes and missing words, and re-wrote a few sentences to actually make sense. So apologies to people who have already read them. I have dyslexia, I'm doing my best!  
>I hope you all like the next instalment!<br>**  
>Chapter 3: You are who you are<p>

**Scott POV**

I took a seat behind Stiles in English as he turned to greet me.  
>"So have you asked your mom yet?" he pestered.<br>After Derek's mysterious appearance at lunch yesterday, i ran to tell stiles about him and Natasha having an exchanging of words. It got us talking, to the point I almost transformed thinking about how I could possibly have another family, from my no good rat of a father.  
>"No." I grumbled.<br>Stiles had suggested asking my mother if she knew about my father's secret family. But I refused to even bring it up around her. Of course she didn't know. She would have told me.  
>"Mom wouldn't know about it. She would be devastated dad cheated like that."<br>"Technically," Stiles said, unsure on whether to continue or not, "She is the youngest of _her_ family, and she is older than_ you_. Therefore, making you the illigitament child, seeing as you were born a year after your parents met."  
>I thought about that for a moment realising he was right.<br>I needed a new angle.  
>"They are the reason I'm bitten. I don't want anything to do with them."<br>"You're really reaching here buddy, aren't you?" Stiles sympathised. "The whole family were born into the pack. You heard Zach; he has no choice but to follow the alpha, he's their _cousin_. It's not like they got out a map and pin pointed your location. They didn't even know who you were until your name was thrown around."  
>"They knew I existed. How else did the alpha know about me?" I asked, <em>Hah, that shut him up.<em>  
>"And why the hell are you defending them?" I criticised.<br>Stiles raised his hands, surrendering, "Just letting the other side of the argument float in your ear and out the other."

I sat back in my seat, my mood turning sour, until Allison walked in the classroom. Her beautiful face looked composed until her gorgeous smile erupted upon seeing me.  
>"Hey you." She grinned, iI kissed her hello.<br>"Hey we have a relief for English today. Mr Richter is on that excursion with the freshman's." She beamed  
>"Ugh, great." Lydia chimed in, of course she was eavesdropping, "another boring substitute."<br>"Oh no," Allison said, "I know who it is; she's my new history teacher. She's is awesome. I love her!"

As if on cue, the substitute teacher walked in, earning a few whistles and jaw dropping from the boys (drooling in Stiles' case); and stunned, (in Lydia's case jealous) looks from the girls. All except Allison who was grinning from ear to ear.  
>"Hey guys, as you are well aware Mr. Richter is on an excursion, and he asked me to take his relief. My name is Ms McCall."<br>I groaned with annoyance. I couldn't get away from her. She was everywhere!  
>"Great, another bludge with another brainless substitute." Jackson smirked to her rudely.<br>Natasha looked at Jackson, her eyes becoming hard, and annoyed.  
>"Oh I assure you Mr...?"<br>"Whittemore."  
>"Mr. Whittemore," She repeated in a sarcastic tone, "I have a double major in history and English, and I can assure anyone who thinks this class will be a bludge, you will greatly disappointed. I know more than I suspect your brain will ever be able contain in your lifetime, so I suggest you think again before opening your mouth."<br>The look on Jackson's face was priceless. The class snickered and Stiles turned around, trying to contain his laughter.  
>"Brownie Points to the sister." He said, turning my mood from okay to crap again. Did he really have to remind me every second.<p>

She began reading out the roll, the class deadly silent, begging not to be embarrassed like Jackson. I looked over to where he sat. His eyes could have burned holes in her head. He didn't like to be embarrassed.  
>"Scott McCall." She called out, not even lifting her head up from the paper.<br>"Here." I called out.  
>"No relation?" Jackson called out again. His red face gone and his wickedly scheming eyes returning.<br>_Shit_, I thought, _please_ _God don't let it get out she's my sister_.  
>"None whatsoever." Natasha sighed; her face was as blank as the board behind her. I was taken aback at how she brushed it off so easily. As if today was the first time we had ever met. I felt slightly shaken at how distant she made herself, not that I was complaining.<br>"Wow, what a coincidence," Jackson taunted looking at me, "that the freak show shares the same name as the 12 year old teacher."  
>My lip twitched with anger as he continued; "I mean, what are the chances that you miss, 'I'm-a-stuck-up-princess', could be related to the drop kick cheat?"<br>My hands gripped the seat. I tried to calm down and get my claws out of the chair, reminding myself I was in the middle of class. I looked towards Natasha, hoping to show her how much I blamed this on her, but she too was in a fit of rage.  
>The class watched as she stood up from the desk, and slammed her open laptop on Jackson's desk. The class jumped at the bang, unsure of what she was going to do. Typing in something I couldn't see, she swung the laptop to face Jackson;<br>"10,000 results in this state alone, for the residential addresses of families registered under the name Whittemore. Are you trying to tell me that your family breed like wild rabbits and that you are related to every single one of them?."  
>"No." He said sharply.<br>"Oh good, because if that was what you were trying to apply to myself and Mr. McCall here, I would seriously have to consider talking to your family about means of contraception. Are you done trying to piss me off?"  
>The class was once again filled with snickers, and Jackson's embarrassed face, "Yes ma'am. Sorry Ms. McCall." He mumbled<br>"Excellent." She said her tone angry, and condescending.

"Okay." She smiled, exhaling all her negative energy, "Open your books to page 108, read the entire chapter and complete the comprehension I will give you. I suggest you complete the comprehension to the best of your abilities and study it as this could poosibly be the very comprehension thatis in the pop quiz next week." She winked.  
>The class was filled with cheers and laughter.<br>"See," Allison laughed, "She is totally awesome"  
>I faked a smile in agreement, as Allison began reading the chapter. Stiles turned around to face me.<br>"Okay, so I know your hating on her and everything, but you got to admit, this just became the 'anything interesting happen as school today' topic our parents asks us each day. That was freaking awesome!" he laughed.

I mentally slapped myself.

She had won over everybody, even getting back into Jacksons good books after she gave us the cheat sheet for the pop quiz next week. She had everyone in the palm of her hand, and had my girlfriend one stunt away from devoting a shrine to her.  
>I looked above all the heads glued to the text book, watching Natasha type on her laptop. I watched her intently, looking at her features and taking in her mannerisms. She bit her lips as she typed. Something I reluctantly compared to my habit of doing the same thing when typing. Her eyes where a wide almond shape, something one could say we both inherited from our father. She stopped typing, and her eyes flickered to me. I didn't look away, although my mind had wanted to, something inside me wouldn't break eye contact.<br>Her eyebrows arched towards the crease in the middle of her forehead, and now she looked at me with worry.  
>She looked away quickly, returning to whatever she was doing and ignoring me for the rest of the lesson.<p>

"Sister or not, "Stiles said after class, "She has just become my favourite teacher."  
>I rolled my eyes in annoyance.<br>"Hello?" I heard Natasha's voice.  
>I stopped in the middle of the hallway just outside the classroom.<br>"What is it?" Stiles asked, I hushed him quickly.  
>"Hey it's me," Zach's voice came out the end of the phone,<br>"Look, we have to try and find Ethan tonight."  
>"Okay," She sighed, " I have a few meetings and such after school. But I'll try to make it home as fast as I can."<br>"Okay, See you later."  
>"Bye."<p>

"What is going on?" Stiles shouted in my ear.  
>I swore under my breath, "They are going to find Ethan tonight, talk to him or something."<br>Stiles eyes bulged out, "The alpha?"  
>I nodded. Stiles face turned from excitement to dismay, "We're going to have to tell Derek aren't we?" he groaned.<br>I thought about it, no doubt he was stalking me at night time anyway, but he did prove to be useful. He was the only one not in the alpha's pack, therefore not under its control.  
>"Yea, i think we do."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha POV<strong>

"How was school today?" Zach greeted me. I smiled walking into a warm house.  
>"Ehh" I shrugged sitting next to the open fire, "some of the kids are assholes."<br>Zach handed me dinner, laughing. "You're the one that wanted to teach."  
>That wasn't entirely true.<br>Our mother had been a teacher, and a damn good one at that.  
>She was the kind of teacher, that after a few hard words and a 'no bullshit policy', she earnt the respect of the entire class. She was the teacher that got through to the kids deemed by the school as no hopes; School dropouts, and dumb kids. I grew up wanting to be like her, having changed the way of so many lives with a single text book.<br>When she was killed, I went to get my teaching degree, in hopes to live vicariously through her. Not realising how much I myself actually loved the idea of teaching.  
>Sure some days I wanted to kick myself and never get up in the morning. But the overall feeling of being a part of these kids' lives gave me consolation that maybe, just maybe, she was looking down on me, smiling at what I had become.<p>

I ate my dinner and got changed into more suitable clothes for tonight. My heart pumped as Zach and I began walking through the forest in twilight.  
>After an hour or so, the sun had fell and moon was high above us, shining down on the path we walked on.<br>"Here will do." Zach said, and phased with a single thought,  
>Zach's howl echoed through the night, calling for the alpha to find our position, but i got the chilling feeling, the howl wasn't needed.<br>"What the hell is she doing?" I heard Stiles voice in the wind.  
>I turned around to see Scott, Stiles and Derek behind us,<br>"For god's sake!" I shouted, "Can we not do _one_ thing without the stalker brigade on our ass."  
>Zach growled in annoyance, "You shouldn't be here."<br>"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Derek sneered, walking next to me, eyes searching the forest.  
>I felt my body go rigid as Scott and Stiles walked up to us.<br>"Well you at least, cannot be here." I glared at Stiles "He doesn't take kindly to humans."  
>"you're human." He accused<br>"I'm family." I defined.  
>"It's too late," Zach said, his voice low, "Put him in the middle. Everyone, be careful."<br>"Let us handle this." I said angrily.

I froze at the sound of hands clapping methodically.  
>"Well, well, well" Ethan's voice ran shivers down my spine, "I see we've rounded us up some piglets."<br>Ethan stepped out of shadow in his human form. His tall, muscled body being covered by nothing but a pair of jeans.  
>"I see you've met the latest addition to the pack" He smirked.<br>Unable to control himself, Scott lurched for Ethan's throat. Zach leapt in front of Scott, keeping him in his place.  
>"Believe me; you don't want to do that." Zach advised.<br>"Mmm," Ethan's head nodded, "I would listen to your big brother."  
>"You ruined my life!" Scott shouted, struggling against Zach.<br>"Oh Boo Hoo." Ethan mocked.

Every words the dripped out of his mouth oozed sarcasm.  
>"You had no right to do this to him Ethan." I scolded.<br>Ethan looked towards me, his eyes angry;  
>"I have every right to do whatever the hell I want. I am going to have the most strongest pack anyone has ever seen, and we will unleash hell on anyone that ever did us wrong. Beside a few snacks on the way." He eyed Stiles in the middle of our huddle, "Oh you brought me a chew toy? How kind of you."<p>

Ethan leapt for Stiles, shredding his human form in mid air, turning into the hideous alpha he was. I grabbed the gun concealed in my jacket, aiming for a shoulder to throw him off balance. Succeeding, I pushed Stiles behind me, throwing him the gun.  
>"Use this only if you have to. I take your father taught you how to use it."<br>I left him staring doe eyed at me, before turning to face Ethan, his bullet wounds already beginning to heal.  
>Taking out two large knifes hidden in either boot, I prepared for a fight.<p>

I had fought Ethan many times, just as I had fought all my brothers. Although I knew that if he really wanted to he could rip me to shreds, but not without a good fight first. Growing up human in a family of werewolves, I trained harder than any of them in regards to defence. I was proud to say I could possibly even be considered an equal opponent.

Before I got a chance to even swipe Ethan, Derek pounced in front of me. I watched as Ethan swiped Derek across the chest, causing Derek to stumble back. He reached for his pocket, and pulled out a plastic bag with a flower. Grabbing a sharp stick next to him, he carefully rubbed the flower along the stick, only touching the bag. Immediately Scott stopped struggling against Zach, both of the becoming weak, and Derek looked as sick as anything. Ethan too looked affected, and I realised Derek held wolfsbain.  
>Tossing the bag aside, Derek attempted to stab Ethan, scratching him deeply. He howled in pain, and I saw Derek's eyes smile with anger. I ran to stop Derek from stabbing him in chest with the wolfsbain plagued tip, struggling against him for the possession of the weapon.<br>"Stop, you'll hurt him!" I cried, despite everything, Ethan was the remaining third of my family.  
>"He deserves much worse," Derek shouted in my face.<br>He pushed me aside, slamming me against a tree, "He killed Laura." He shouted in anger, staring at me in a rage.

My mind rushed a million times an hour, "Ethan didn't do it. Hunters killed her, blame them." I denied. Throwing myself back onto Derek, we engaged in a struggle. Derek growled so close to my face my heart quickened with fear.  
>"Hunters didn't bite my sister in half, leaving her to rot!"<br>I looked at him, his face was so full of rage, and he spat his words out at me with venom.  
>I hadn't even noticed Ethan had phased back;<br>"Ohh, the big brother come to take revenge. How sweet." He laughed.  
>The pit of my stomach had dropped.<br>"Tell Derek you didn't kill her." I begged, "Tell him."  
>Tears began to well up in my eyes. I had lost my entire family except for two people. I had lived protecting them from hunters and people finding out about their secret.<br>They were all I had left.  
>I looked at Ethan and he realised how much I wanted him to prove Derek wrong, because for a moment his face was sad, regretful.<p>

It went as quickly as it came.

"Tash, she found out what I was going to do. She came here to stop me. I offered for her to join my pack, she would have made a great mate for me. Instead, she tried to rip my head off! I couldn't have her upset my plans, so I got rid of her. "

Everything had stopped.  
>The wind stopped blowing, the trees stopped moving.<br>No one even moved.  
>My only family had killed my only best friend.<p>

"And all the other killings? Was that you too?"  
>Ethan shrugged, "Oh for crying out loud Tash, I'm a werewolf! You are who you are right? Some of them were just pains in my ass, and others were a way to pass the time. Scott here is quite the stubborn boy, just like all you McCall's."<p>

I let out a small choke of breath before stepping out of Derek's way, in an action that gave him permission to do whatever the hell he wanted.  
>What had happened to Ethan? This was not the Ethan I grew up with. This Ethan was evil.<br>Killing innocent people, ruining Scott's life and for what?  
>Power?<p>

I shook the tears out my eyes. I would not protect something that didn't deserve to be protected.  
>"Don't you turn your back on me Natasha." Ethan cautioned, "I can just as easily bite you in half."<br>I spun around, shocked at his words. Zach growled, ready to pounce at any movement.  
>"I should have turned my back on you years ago." I whispered, knowing he heard every word.<br>"So after years of me protecting you, you choose them? A beta without a pack, a wimpy sheriff's son, and two brothers that can't refuse my call? You won't last a week." He sneered.  
>"Better a week than another day with you." I cried, throwing the knife into his chest. The knife was long and thick, jamming the bones in his shoulder inabling them to move.<br>"You'll regret this." He warned, phasing back into the alpha werewolf.  
>Derek takled him to the ground, but after a few rounds, lost the upper hand. The alpha grabbed him by the throat, picking him up effortlessly.<br>The alpha threw him like a frisby slamming him hard against a tree, it's branch now protruding out his chest.  
>"Derek no!" I screamed, running towards him.<p>

I was knocked off course by the alpha's powerful tackle. I heard the shouts of both Scott and Zach's voices, as they both attacked the alpha at once. Ethan growled loudly and suddenly both of them were on the floor, clutching their heads in pain.

The alpha turned back to me, its sharp claws cutting into my chest. I felt blood drip down my cheek from the harsh landing.

A loud bang echoed through the air and my breath stopped. The shot rang twice more and the alpha stumbled off me, ripping my chest as its leg slid off.

Crying out in pain, I looked around towards Stiles, who held the gun I gave him, trembling in my direction. Looking back at the alpha, I saw the blood seep from his neck, and the knife I threw was still wedged in his shoulder. Assessing himself, the alpha howled before retreating into the darkness.

Stiles' face was the first person I saw, followed by Scott and Zach's worried faces.  
>Their words became one long sound as they mashed together, my vision becoming blurry.<br>As my vision faded to black, my mind screamed the same thing over and over.

Where was Derek?

TBC

**Tell me your thoughts? What did you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Truth be told  
><strong>

**Scott POV  
><strong>

"Tash!" Zach cried.  
>We both raced to her side, watching her disoriented face glaze over us.<br>There was blood everywhere.  
>Her face, her chest, her hands, the dirt. Even my hands were covered in blood as I gripped her arms in shock.<p>

"Where is Derek?" She breathed.  
>What? She wanted to know about Derek? She was bleeding to death, and she wanted to where the hell Derek was?<br>I thought for a moment.  
>Where the hell <em>was<em> Derek?  
>A grunt entered my ears, followed by a thump and I turned to see Derek lying face down in ground. Running to his side I asked, "Derek are you ok?"<br>"I'm fine" he grunted turning himself over. His head turned towards Natasha and his face became fearful.  
>"Get her to a hospital, I'll heal soon enough. Go!" He shouted pushing me away.<br>Running back over to my bloodied sister, Zach picked her up in his arms. She had fallen unconscious.  
>"My truck is this way." Stiles shouted taking the lead.<br>We ran to his truck and piled in. Natasha's head in my lap, her body resting on Zach who was placing pressure on her wounds.  
>"Oh my God." Stiles exhaled a laugh, "I shot the alpha...three times!" he laughed hysterically. I watched his face turn to shock and then sheer panic;<br>"Oh my God I shot the alpha! He's is going to rip me apart!"  
>"Stiles, "I shouted, slapping my whole arm across his chest from the backseat, "Concentrate and drive." I spoke forcefully.<br>Stiles nodded his head, and put his foot down in the accelerator.

We screeched to a halt in front of the emergency, and Zach ran her through the doors, Stiles and I closely behind.  
>"We need some help." Zach cried, instantly being flocked by nurses.<br>"Scott?" I heard my mother's surprised voice.  
>"Mom," I breathed, "She was attacked by an animal, she's bleeding everywhere." I blurted out. Mom's face looked me over, and when she was satisfied that none of the blood was mine, we walked over to Natasha.<br>"Okay, what's her name? How do you know her?" She asked, grabbing some papers.  
>I didn't even think, blurting out whatever she asked, "She's a teacher at my school. Her name is Natasha McCall."<br>Mom's face looked at me with wide eyes.  
>Her eyes shifted to the bloodied girl on the hospital bed, being tended to by a dozen nurses and raised a shaky hand to her mouth.<br>"Natasha?" She whispered, walking up to the bed. Her eyes welled up with tears, as she took in her appearance as if confronted by a ghost.  
>"Mom?" I asked confused.<br>She looked at me with sad eyes, "Scott we need to talk."

* * *

><p>"So she really is my sister?" I asked mom in an empty hospital room.<br>She nodded.  
>After stabilising Natasha, mom took me into a room to 'talk'.<br>"Do you remember when you were about six? When we went to visit your Dad for his birthday? And there were those older children there?"  
>I nodded, "They scared the crap out of me."<br>She looked at me expectantly, and suddenly it dawned on me. "That was them." I said more to myself than to my mother.  
>"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked angrily<br>"Your father came home one night, all battered and bruised saying we were to never go near them again. I wasn't allowed to mention a single name otherwise he got so angry; saying that they were dangerous and should be locked away. After a few years, it was like they didn't exist. No contact, no phone calls. Eventually I forgot about them. I didn't; think we would ever see them again."

I needed time to process this, all though I could tell Mom wasn't going to let it go.  
>"I'm so sorry, this has happened Scott." She pleaded holding my hand, " was scared, I didn't know what to do."<br>As much as I was angry at my mother, I couldn't blame her. Not for anything.  
>She looked so torn, that it pained me to see her like this. None of this was her fault, and yet she was putting the blame all on herself. Whatever my father wanted he got, and if it was to forget something, then he made sure everyone did just that.<br>"It's doesn't matter," I lied to comfort her; "We'll deal with this together."

Walking back to the room Natasha was in, Mom was gripping onto me for dear life. Taking an empty seat next to Stiles, I watched as she walked up to Zach standing at the bedside.  
>"So what happened?" Stiles asked quietly, I shrugged,<br>"She confessed to everything, there's no denying it now. They really are my family."  
>Stiles slouched back in the chair, closing his eyes to process the night's events.<p>

"You've both grown up so much" My mother breathed,  
>"Time flies." Zach spoke softly, "It's good to see you again. Been a while."<br>"I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch, Antony was so adamant that we had to distance ourselves from you all and..."  
>"What Antony wants Antony gets." Zach finished, understanding.<p>

After a few more minutes, my mother excused herself back to her night shift. The room fell upon an uneasy silence. Nothing but the sound of Natasha's wheezing breaths in the dead of the night.  
>An hour or so into the night, Stiles dad came in and announced they had found the "mountain lion" that had attacked Natasha, and took Stiles home leaving Zach and I.<br>"I'm sorry that we stuffed everything up." I said, wanting to break the silence.  
>"It happens." Zach shook off the apology.<p>

Our heads whipped around to the running footsteps halting suddenly in the door.  
>Derek stood there huffing and puffing.<br>"Is she alright?" he asked striding to her bedside.  
>"The <em>'mountain Lion'<em> didn't do much damage. No stiches needed, only a blood transfusion from minor bloodless." Zach replied tonelessly.  
>Derek nodded, taking an empty seat and pulling it closer to the bed. Sitting down with his heads in his hands, he breathed loudly in exhaustion.<br>It bothered me that Derek was here.  
>Why did he even care?<br>Lethargy seeped through my body and I let my thoughts go, letting sleep get the better of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek POV<strong>

It was a strange thing, caring for someone again.  
>I had come to the conclusion that I somewhat cared for Tasha, reliving the feeling of dread and agony of seeing her bloody and in pain. It had been three days since the so called 'mountain lion attack' and i watched from the trees, across the road as Zach helped Natasha through the doors of the hospital, and into their green Mercedes.<p>

The night of the attack, I had stayed with her the whole night, watching her as she slept. Taking in her scent, her features and her rhythmic heartbeat. Being alone had taken away the feelings that came along with attachments, family and caring from someone. I wasn't use to the 24/7 voice in my head asking what she was doing? Was she ok? Did she even want you there?

I felt like I was in high school again, having to worry about petty things like my appearance, or things I could say, and what I could be doing that would get me closer to her.  
>I felt like an idiot.<br>But there was no point in complaining about it now, what's done is done.

It was strange. The immense magnitude of emotion I had towards her was overwhelming. On one side, part of me, the irrational part, was angry at her. Her cousin killed my sister, and I usually believed in guilt by association. Then there was the sympathy. She had been betrayed by someone she felt close to, and the guilt she must be feeling would be insufferable. Then there was the worry; should she even be out the hospital? She was up and walking like nothing was wrong, but what if she caught an infection? What if next time, it was more than a scratch? And then of course there was the lustful side of me. I wanted her, like no other girl I had ever met before. She was beautiful, intelligent and unlike every other girl, she was a part of my world and everything that came with it. She knew what I was, and didn't think it repulsive of unbelievable. She did things to my body that I hadn't felt in a long time. She was like a drug that I couldn't get enough of.

I went back to my house, attempting to get her off of my mind.  
>I worked out, went and got some food but at the end of the day, I was in my car driving to her house.<br>I pulled up at the house, catching her just as she was taking out the trash.  
>"Hey," she grinned, placing the lid back on the bin. God she was beautiful.<br>"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked  
>"Yea great, I may not heal as fast as you, but I sure as hell heal faster than most people" She said, offering me to come inside.<br>Accepting, I entered the home, taking in my surroundings.  
>I was surprised at the vibe the house gave me; it was warm, comforting and inviting. Unlike my house that echoed the screams of my trapped family.<br>"Zach is out right now," she began nervously, "he had a date, and won't be back until late tonight...or possibly early hours of the morning. I had to get him out the house, he was suffocating me. So if you wanted him, you just missed him."  
>I looked at her, in her sweatpants, and fitting tank top. She wore plain clothes, and managed to be anything but.<br>"I uh, wasn't after Zach." I said, becoming nervous, why the hell did I come here again? "I came to see you."  
>She smiled bashfully, "Well thank you. Can't really say I get many visitors." She laughed.<p>

Well fell into an awkward silence, her face looking to the ground ashamed.  
>"I'm sorry." She said suddenly. I looked at her confused.<br>"For everything that happened the other night."  
>"Nothing to be sorry for." I really didn't want to get into the heavy emotional stuff right now,<br>"No," she sighed, walking up to me, grabbing my arms at the elbows, "It's not okay, my cousin killed your sister."  
>I looked at her dubiously, "please don't spare my emotions." I said sarcastically.<br>"Yea well, something tells me your not the, 'let's-sit-around-and-talk-about-our-feelings' kind of guy"  
>I smiled uncomfortably.<br>"I want you to know, if you want to take revenge on Ethan, you can." She said, "Only I ask that I don't know about it."  
>I looked at her, wondering if she was actually giving me permission to kill her cousin, and as it turned out she was. So why wasn't I happy about it?<br>"Tash," I said, not knowing what to say, "I..." This was so stupid; I looked like an idiot, "I gotta go."  
>Her face fell, and cursed myself, regretting I said those words.<br>I turned to leave, my head low.  
>"Do you want to stay for dinner?"<br>Her voice was quite, but my ears could pick her voice out of a crowd. Turing around, her eyes bore into mine as if she genuinely didn't want me to leave.  
>I deliberated for a moment, weighing up my options. I wanted to stay, but I felt like an idiot being here. What could we possibly have to talk about?<br>"I was just about to make dinner." She said quickly, gesturing to the kitchen, "You're welcome to stay?"  
>My legs were moving towards the kitchen, despite my mind deciding not to.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha POV<br>**  
>"No way!" I shrieked, my sides splitting with laughter. I rolled on my side and despite my body's pain, I continued laughing.<br>"Shut up," Derek chuffed embarrassed, trying hard not to laugh as well, but taking in my position, and watching me cry with laughter, he too joined in.  
>"You're first kiss was a at a bus stop, in a tiger costume!" tears poured down my face.<br>After two bottles of red wine and a lot of dirty dishes later, I hadn't stopped laughing once.  
>"I was ten years old!" he defended, his grin gleamed white teeth.<br>I sat up, looking around. We sat either side of the coffee table on the floor, using the couches as back rests, being warmed by the open fire.  
>This was so easy; <em>we <em>were so easy.

I looked at the time: 11 o'clock, and groaned.  
>"I have to go to work tomorrow" I said, holding my head in my hands<br>"I don't know how you do it," Derek shook his head, "I couldn't wait to leave school, and you got a job there?"  
>"I'm special." I shrugged laughing a little. I got caught in Derek's in intense gaze, "yes you are," He smiled.<br>We sat there for God knows how long until Derek shook out of our trace, "Well I'll let you get some sleep. Early start tomorrow." He smiled.  
>I sulked a little, "Don't remind me."<br>I walked him to the door, and opened it for him, both of us jumping at the ice cold air.  
>"I'll see you later," Derek said softly, turning to leave.<br>I grabbed his hand without thinking, and we both stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do next.  
>"Thank you for tonight," I made up, "It's been a while since if just had fun."<br>Derek's eyes looked to our joint hands and then back to me, "Same here."  
>Before I knew it, I pulled him into me and hugged him tightly. I suppose he was in shock because after a while, his arms wrapped around me tightly.<br>I closed my eyes, and took in his musky scent. We parted reluctantly, Derek's face no longer smiling but brooding. He walked down the steps and sped away into the night.  
>I locked the door behind me and collapsed on the couch.<br>My body feeling like it was withdrawing from something.  
>Or someone.<p>

_Crap,_ I thought, _I had feelings for Derek Hale._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Something Strange Something new.**

**Natasha POV:**

The final bell rang in my ears, and I winced until it stopped.  
>Sighing, I pulled myself up from the desk, and began to collect the students papers.<br>"Times up, leave your papers on your desk face down. I'll see you next week."  
>As the class shuffled quickly out the door I sighed looking over the desk.<br>Mountain of paper work edged the Pine desk, spilling inwards.  
>I had been so busy lately, tests had gone unmarked and assignments ungraded.<p>

"Your suppose to mark those you know." Scott's voice erupted condescendingly.  
>I looked up to see him standing next to me, bag slung casually over one shoulder, and his hand resting under the shoulder strap.<br>"I've been a little busy." I smiled. My eyes unwillingly closed and rejoiced as my eyelids moistened my eyes. I felt like I hadn't blinked let alone slept in days.  
>"You look tired," Scott said sympathetically. I opened to see him staring at me, looking over my face, first suspiciously, then understandingly.<br>"Ethan bothering you?" he guessed.  
>I nodded, "Been toughest on Zach with all the 'can't refuse the call' crap."<br>I stood up, packing my paper work in my leather folder, and placing it in my bag.  
>Scott looked at the floor uneasy, as if he wanted to say something.<br>"Did you want to ask me something?"  
>Eventually he spat it out.<br>"Mom wanted me to ask you to dinner. Tonight. Six." He said, turning abruptly and walking out.

I stood there dumbfounded. Dinner with Scott and his Mom? Surely it wasn't awkward enough?  
>Walking out of the school and into the parking lot I stared at Scott's retreating figure on his bike.<br>"You're very cute when you're confused." Derek said behind me.  
>I spun around and saw him standing against my car, smirk plastered firmly on his face.<br>I squinted my eyes in disapproval, but my mouth unwillingly attempted to smile.  
>"I take it we can't have dinner tonight, but I'm willing to accept a rain check." His smile was lopped sided.<br>It had become almost routine, the Friday night dinner dates, ever since he had visited me that first night after the attack. Of course is was very low key, never going out in public, but the take away food was a competitive second.  
>"I can't believe he asked me," I said still in shock, "What is there to talk about? His mom doesn't know, and he hates me."<br>"I thought this is what you wanted?" Derek asked, "To be in his life."  
>"That's the thing, i don't think he does. His mom wants to have dinner, not him."<br>"No harm in trying though right?"  
>I looked into his deep green eyes and smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>"Zach? I'm home." I called, dropping my work bag and walking to the kitchen.<br>I stood at the counter, and listened to the dead silence. Something was wrong. I was a great believer in signs, and the back door flung open smashing against the wall, the glass window rattling in and eerie echo.  
>Racing out the back I dived into the forest, the heels I was wearing clearly not a suitable choice for sprinting. My strong ankles aided me from rolling an ankle but the heels dug in like spikes clutching into the dirt, slowing me down significantly.<p>

I had no idea where I was running, or even if I was in the right direction until I came across a tree with claw marks. I pushed my legs to work harder, ripping my skirt a little at the side in response.  
>A pained growl ricocheted off the trees into my ears, and after running a little further, I found Zach huddled in a fetal position on the ground.<p>

"Zach" I breathed almost falling on top of him.  
>"Get away." He strained, gripping my wrists. I grunted in pain but stood up nonetheless.<br>His hands convulsed as if he was being electrocuted and he couldn't release his grip.  
>"Fight it." I demanded, dragging him back towards the house.<br>Zach thrashed in pain, his face slowly morphing from human to wolf.  
>"Don't let him win Zach. Don't you dare let him win."<br>He stopped struggling, and stared at me. Releasing his grip on my hands he stood up, slowly looking me over. His head twisting sideways.  
>Blood rushed to my hands again but I took no notice of the throbbing bruising already occurring.<br>I knew that look well. It wasn't good.

Turning on my heels, I ran dodging the trees; my heels not having enough time to sink into the moist earth. I could see the house in the distance, but a claw gripped my calf, smacking my body to the ground.  
>I turned to face him. This happened often, and as a result, my heart did not fasten, nor skip a beat in fear. I looked into his golden orbed eyes, searching for the man hidden beneath. A flicker of brown lit up behind his irises, and I smiled. His face became confused, the animal mentality unsure what to make of my confidence. Slowly, I raised myself onto my knees, and cupped his wolf-like face.<br>"Fight it." I whispered, "It's me, Tasha."

Emotions flickered across his face in an epic battle of control. Slowly, very slowly, his face morphed back to my twin brother.  
>"You always had that power of him." Ethan laughed.<br>Our heads whipped to his taunting statuesque.  
>"But not for long." He grinned, turning his back and walking into the Forrest mist, "I'll have him turn against you by the next full moon."<p>

We sat there alone in the forest for a few more minutes, before Zach stood up, his strong arms picking me up with him.  
>"He's right you know. Someday, not even you will be able to turn me back."<br>I grimaced, agreeing it was getting much harder to get him to fight the call.  
>"Well that day hasn't come yet." I said, grabbing his hand tightly."<br>"Ever the optimist." He laughed

"Have a shower, you look like a dog." I said playfully as we walked back into the house.  
>"What for?" he asked.<br>"Dinner at six." I replied from my bedroom.  
>"Oh no. I am not being third wheel on my sisters date with another dog." Zach replied.<br>"Oh no we're not going to dinner with Derek. Scott's mom invited us to dinner."  
>The mirror in the hallway, gave me great satisfaction as I watched Zach fall of a his chair in the kitchen.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Scott POV<strong>

"Mom, this is ridiculous. Why do I have to stay, _you_ wanted to have dinner with them not me!"  
>I stopped dead in my tracks, receiving loud and clear the death stare my mother was giving me.<br>I flopped onto my bead, dreading the night to come.  
>"Dude, get up they'll be here any minute. "Stiles barged into my room.<br>" What are you so dressed up for?" I asked, eyeing his dressy shit and denim jeans.  
>"For dinner?" he said, "6 O'clock right?"<br>"You weren't invited." I stated.  
>"Don't worry, your mom's totally cool with it." Stiles smiled, resting his hands behind my head. He spun in the chair, until an engine roared outside.<br>"Here we go." I mumbled.

"Hi, come in!" My mom greeted at the door. They weren't in my sight and I was already rolling my eyes. "You brought Zach, how nice to have the both of you for dinner."  
>My ears perked up at Zach's name. I wasn't happy about another werewolf being in the house.<br>Especially near my Mom.  
>"Scott?" Mom called from downstairs.<br>Stiles and I made our way down stairs.  
>"Holy crap your sister looks hot." Stiles whispered, earning growls from both Zach and myself.<br>"Let's eat." Mom said, after a few moments of awkward silence.

* * *

><p>"I must admit," Mom said after dinner, "I'm surprised not see your other brothers."<br>I listened from the lounge room. No doubt Zach was too. Natasha was helping Mom with the dishes and Stiles left after his stomach was filled.  
>"They died." Natasha said, "A little while after mom did."<br>Silence fell upon the house.  
>"I'm so sorry," Mom back peddled.<br>"It's okay," Tasha said. I could hear the smile in her voice, "They are in a much better place now. Zach and I look after each other."  
>"I don't know how you do it. No doubt without the help of your father. After what he did to you, and Scott also, the only thing you have to thank him for is being born."<br>Tasha laughed un easily.  
>"Your mom talks a lot when she is nervous." Zach said from across the room.<br>"How did they really die?" I ignroed his taunt. Unlike my mother, I didn't care for feelings.  
>"Hunters. Mom was our alpha. How ironic that she died protecting Ethan. Brax became pack leader, but he and Luke were killed a few years later."<p>

"Then Ethan became the alpha." I ended his sentence, "I thought betas killed the alpha to become it?" I questioned.  
>Zach looked at me with disgust. "Ethan didn't kill my family, if that's what you're implying. " He walked over to sit across from me at the table, "It was simply a matter of elimination. Our family never competed for pack leader. Whoever was strongest became it. Believe it or not, after my brothers were killed, it was suppose to be me that became the alpha. But I didn't want it. Therefore it fell to Ethan, who took it upon himself to take revenge."<br>"So why did he bite me?" I growled  
>"How would I know?" Zach retorted, "Ethan became reckless. I refused to help him and Tasha and I picked up and left. Every now and then he tried to force me to him, with the call, but Tasha always brought me back. We came here because of all the killings. This isn't like him, we came looking for answers and instead found you."<p>

Zach scolded me with his speech. Making me feel guilty for even asking.  
>"And answeres we found." Tasha interrupted my thinking; she sat next to Zach, and looked directly into my eyes.<br>I looked away, annoyed with her presence. I didn't know exactly what is was that bugged me. She must have sensed it too, as her face fell. I looked to her hands sitting on the table, fingers wringing nervously, and noticed the black and blue claw marks on her wrists.  
>"How did you get those?" I asked.<br>She immediately pulled her sleeves down, and hid her hands under the table. Tense glares rebounding in a triangle untill my mother cam gallivanting into the room.

"I'm so sorry, Melissa." Tasha stood up, her face faking sincerity well, "but I have to go into the school early tomorrow. The charity ball is on Friday, and I need to make the final preperations. "

My mother bought the charade completely, "Ohf course, thank you so much for coming tonight." She smiled, getting their coats and walking them to the door.  
>"Dinner was lovely," Zach said politely, pushing Tasha outside.<p>

Mom shut the door, and walked towards me, "You could have been more polite Scott." She frowned, "I raised you better than that. You embarrassed me tonight Scott. Those poor kids have gone through so much, and all you could do was shove food down your throat."

She went on all night; the only way from escaping her was resorting to going bed earlier than I had in years.

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha POV<strong>

Monday's sucked.

Even after a weekend of not getting unforgivingly drunk, they still sucked.  
>I thanked God, the morning passed quickly, and before I knew it, I was sitting in the local cafe for lunch.<br>Coffee had never tasted so good.

"Natasha?" John Richter called from the entrance  
>"Don't sit down. <em>Don't sit down<em>" I whispered,  
>Sure enough he sat down.<p>

"Natasha "He laughed, sitting down at my little table, "fancy seeing you here."  
>"I come here all the time. "I smiled unwillingly, John's face became bashful.<br>"Yes, you do." He stuttered, "I was wondering if I could have lunch with you today."  
>I knew this was coming. He practically stalked me in the school hallways, and stood an inch away from me in the teachers' lounge. His glasses magnifying his wide eyes, constantly focused in my direction.<br>"I was just leaving." I said, crying inside for the sandwich I had just ordered five minutes ago.  
>"Well let me walk you back to school? I have my car."<br>"I like walking."  
>"Be my date at the charity masquerade ball." he almost shouted.<p>

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I know we are teachers and we have to supervise it all. So we will hardly get any time together, but if I can pick you up and drop you home, it would make it all worthwhile."  
>I was speechless. He was the last person on earth I wanted a date with.<br>"I don't think that's a good idea." I said, "I do not date my co workers. It is very unprofessional. I'm afraid the answer is no."  
>John looked crushed. "I understand," He said bleakly, "I'm sorry for ruining your lunch."<br>I smiled apologetically, and turned to leave, "Can I take you as a friend?"  
>I winced internally, not wanting to hurt him more than I already have.<br>"Sure why not." I said, "But strictly friends. Nothing more."  
>John's face lit up. "Strictly professional."<p>

I walked out the door, regretting my words instantly.  
>Walking back to the school, I suddenly thought of a million diseases, and infections I could receive from now and Friday.<p>

A hand covered my mouth, and pulled me in an ally way. Panic fused through my veins, as the person was strong and gripped me tightly. Dragging me behind the café. I elbowed my captor in the stomach, but it didn't do much.  
>As he flung me around to face him, my back slammed hard against the brick wall.<p>

"You can't seriously let _John_ take you Friday? He's lying." Derek whispered through his teeth.  
>His eyes were angry, and his arms held me against the wall. I inhaled his sandal wood and musky scent, becoming intoxicated by his close presence. He towered over me easily, but his head tilted low, not even an inch from my face.<br>"Oh if it isn't stalker number 2" I rolled my eyes.  
>"His heart heart sped faster under the words strictly and professional."<br>"Jealous?" I asked, my lips twitching at the sides.

Derek's eyes squinted at my accusation, and he pulled away from me.  
>"You shouldn't go with him. He's a jerk." Derek poorly defended.<br>"Yes well, jerk or no, I don't go against my word."

I began walking back to the place I was abducted from.  
>"Wait," Derek said, clearly frustrated. I turned in answer,<br>"I bought you lunch, seeing as you haven't eaten." He gestured to a brown paper bag. Handing it to me I looked inside.  
>"Avocado, chicken and salad. Just like you always get here."<br>I looked at him dumbfounded, "I don't know whether to thank you, or get a restraining order."  
>"Wouldn't keep me away." He winked.<p>

I watched him jump over the metal fence.

My day suddenly got brighter.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Something happens when I'm with you.

**Natasha POV**

Jealousy bubbled within me as I watched both of my... _brothers,_joke and play fight with each other.

"Can we please focus?" I said in a huff, "Unlike the rest of you, I have other work i could be doing."  
>My abruptness was poorly received, as four pairs of eyes stared at me in shock.<br>It was Thursday night, the night before the Charity Masquerade ball at the school.

And the night before the full moon.

Which lead me to my current situation: Teaching Scott how to cope with Ethan's possible attack on the full moon as well as fend off hunters, namely the Argents.  
>I knew that Allison, Scott's girlfriend was from a long line of hunters. Every intelligent pack knew of the top ten hunting families in the world. Yet I doubt, the quiet, intelligent, beautiful girl in my history class knew about her family heritage and after setting the assignment where I asked for a report on an interesting piece of family history, it only confirmed my assumptions.<p>

I felt protective about Scott. Afraid that he will be discovered to the Argents, and afarid that he would be left heartbroken. I knew the danger of both. However, there was a certain feeling that dug inside me saying I had no right to be the protective sister. Sitting alongside that feeling was rejection. All afternoon, I watched Scott and Zach become friends, and watched their interactions become brotherly, and yet he still looked at me with anger and annoyance.

Derek was also present. Brooding as usual on the back porch, acting as the alpha whilst I played the role of the hunter.  
>Stiles just sat and watched.<br>"Were just mucking round Tash," Zach laughed.  
>My eyes squeezed in anger. Without warning, I pulled the flare arrow from its case of many and pulled it into action of the bow in my hands. Releasing it, the arrow exploded into bright red light upon contact with a tree above Zach's head, sending both he and Scott to the ground blind.<br>"What are you doing?" Shrieked Stiles, jumping off the hood of his car,  
>"Teaching." I spat back.<p>

Dropping the bow, I walked over to the two boys floundering around on the ground.  
>Focusing on Zach, I dug my boot underneath his head lifting it up.<br>"Lesson one." I spoke rudely, "Never let your guard down."  
>I dug my foot deeper underneath his body and kicked him into an upright position on his knees.<br>"Lesson two, don't trust _anyone_."

Spinning around, I kicked Zach in the chest, sending him flying backwards. By this time, Scott had stumbled out of the flare and regained his sight.  
>"What are you doing?" he shouted<p>

Obviously having enough, Zach roared in anger, his face morphing into his true form.  
>Derek was suddenly at attention ready to step in between us, although I glared at him to stay back.<br>Zach lunged into the air for me, gliding towards me with claws at the ready. Effortlessly I dodged him, and fly kicked him in the back.  
>I began to get cocky, placing petty hits to his face and punching him in the rib cage<br>I sensed movement behind me. Knowing it was Scott, I ducked underneath his arm just as he attempted to grab me.

Now standing behind him, I gripped my arm around his neck and placed a knee in his back ready to force him to the ground. "Lesson number three: Watch your back." I spoke clearly in his ear.

Zach had phased human again and was leaning against the tree, breathing heavily, looking angry in defeat. I released Scott, and walked back to my weapons cash a few metres away.  
>The forest was silent, nobody moving apart from me. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Derek smirking.<p>

"That was awesome!" Stiles erupted, laughing hysterically, "Dude, you just got your arse handed to you by a girl!"  
>"Where did you get the arrows from?" Scott said ignoring Stiles' insult.<br>"I borrowed them." I shrugged.  
>"We stole them more like. From the Argents" Zach said, brushing himself off.<br>Scott's eyes widened, "You stole them from my girlfriend's house?"  
>"Guilty." I surrendered sarcastically.<br>"Are you insane?" Scott shouted, stalking in my direction.  
>"On the contrary," I spat back, meeting him in the middle. We stared at each other angrily, inches away from each other. "I stole the arrows, to prepare you for what <em>will <em>happen tomorrow night if Ethan gives you the call and you go running into the forrest were they'll be waiting. But unlike me, who will stop at kicking your arse in a play fight, the Argents _will_take you, and torture you, or even worse kill you. Despite whom you're dating."I could tell my harsh words had gotten though to him with reason, and Scott backed down.

"It's your turn." I sighed, gesturing to Derek, who began staging attacks on Scott.  
>Zach paced around the two, giving Scott, but even on occasion Derek, tips about fighting techniques. Zach went through Ethan's most popular and favourite attacks. I joined Stiles sitting on the hood of his truck.<p>

"How did you learn to fight like that?" Stiles asked after a few moment of silence.  
>"My mother, Uncle, brothers. My eldest brother Brax was the real fighter, taught me everything I know."<br>"How did he die?"  
>My heart pounded faster, and I was aware that Stiles wasn't the only person listening;<br>"A group of hunters had captured me. They thought I was a werewolf, but after a few...procedures, they were convinced I was human. They tried to tempt me into giving up my family, but I refused. They were about to kill me when Brax stormed in... well broke down the wall more like it. He was the strongest out of all of us, and he died taking a few bullets that were meant for me."

The boys had stopped fighting and turned their attention toward me, now welling up with tears.  
>Blinking them back I smiled at Stiles, "You want a drink? I'll get us a drink," and excused myself from the group.<p>

I retreated to my kitchen and rested my head in the counter bench in the middle of the room.  
>"I like lemon soda and red cordial." Stiles stated his presence. I breathed a laugh and opened up the fridge.<br>"I probably gave a little too much back there. Sorry about that." I said. Stiles brushed it off happily.  
>"Who cares about a little tear jerking moment between two people. I actually enjoyed it. Who knows maybe we can make it a permanent thing...us...talking...emotions..."<p>

I looked at Stiles, knowing all too well his crush on me. His awkwardness, was both cute and hysterically funny.  
>"I think once is enough?"<br>"Yea me to. Totally, don't ever want to do that again." Stiles said quickly dismissing me.  
>I laughed at his bashfulness.<br>"How is he coping?" I asked Stiles after a few minutes.  
>"Who Scott? Yea fine I guess."<br>"How did he cope last full moon?"  
>"Ok so that was probably not one of his finest moments."<p>

Stiles explained the night to me, and I sat fascinated.  
>"So he didn't kill anyone?" I ask astounded.<br>"Besides almost killing _me?_ No. He didn't actually _end_ someone life."  
>"That's amazing. Do you know how hard it is to refuse that urge? It's like being starved for days and then being chained to a wall just out of reach of an all you can eat buffet. God, he always amazing me."<br>I spoke more to myself than to Stiles. Both of us watching, from the back window, Derek Scott and Zach play fighting.

"He'll warm up to you eventually." Stiles said sympathetically  
>I smiled in response, "Am I that obvious?"<br>Stiles twisted his face in deliberation, "Well you were pretty good at hiding your jealousy prior today, but your karate kid moment kinda plastered a neon sign above your head."  
>I groaned, "Why does he hate me so much? I mean Zach takes a few swipes at him and there all brotherly!"<br>"Don't take it to heart. The kid is retarded. He is going out with a chick whos family hunts him for a living."  
>I nodded in agreement.<p>

"Stiles" Scott shouted from outside, "Let's go."  
>Stiles and I made our way to his truck.<br>"You're a good friend Stiles." I said softly, earning weird looks from Scott and Derek.

"Don't tell me you like the weird kid." Derek said in my ear. I could feel his body heat seeping through my clothes.  
>"What can I say, there's something about him." I teased, turning around to face him. His face was so close.<br>"Like what?" he whispered, lowering his head a little more. Our noses brushed each others breifly.  
>"Let's just say, he has the guts to be in a world he knows almost nothing about."<p>

With that, I left Derek to his own vice, and followed Zach into the house.

* * *

><p>"Shut up." I huffed embarrassed.<br>I rolled my eyes at my brothers snickers.

"If I wasn't laughing, I'd be locking you up in your room." He passively threatened.  
>"Do I really look that bad?" I whined looking down at my dress.<p>

My hair curled around my face and cascaded down my back. The deep purple satin dress flowed long and straight to the floor, my heels allowing a little gap to keep the dress off the dirty ground. The embroider waist was tight,and figure hugging, showing off a plunging back line, and moderate cleavage showing. I stared at him doe eyed through purple Smokey eyes, and thick black eyelashes.  
>"No." Zach smiled, serious written all over his face, "You look beautiful. Too beautiful that you may have to bat off those hormonal teenagers with a stick, but beautiful nonetheless."<p>

Just on cue, the doorbell rang and I groaned.  
>"Have fun." Zach grinned, running upstairs.<br>Opening the door, I watched John Richter's face turn happy and then shocked. I watched his eyes look me over possessively and lustfully.  
>"Let's go." I said, grabbing my mask and clutch on the dressing table near the door.<br>I rushed into the car, and awkward silence filled the car. Mercifully, John sped to the school, as the car became incredibly uncomfortable. Sighing with relief as we pulled into the car park.

I jumped out the car and began walking into the gymnasium, earning looks from the students.  
>That stupid little jerk Jackson, spat his alcohol spiked drink on his date Lydia, as well as half the lacrosse team.<br>"What are you doing?" Scott walked up to me.  
>"I'm supervising."<br>"Dressed like that?" Scott shrieked.  
>I looked around at all the other teachers. Men in tux's and women dressed to the T.<br>I looked at Scott dumbfounded.  
>"It's bad enough having a sister half the school is already drooling over you, can't you just look normal?"<br>I hid a smile at his protectiveness, "They don't know we are related, so stop freaking out in front of everyone. Besides, to me I do look normal."  
>Defeated, Scott groaned and looked at my mask in my hands, "It's a masquerade ball. So keep your mask <span>o<span>_n_." He huffed, walking back to Stiles and Allison.

I placed my purple mask with gold embroidery firmly on my face. The mask covered the top half of me, revealing my blood red lipstick, and dark eyes.  
>"Happy?" I said under my breath, knowing very well he could hear me. I walked into the gymnasium, hoping the morning couldn't come sooner.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been three hours.<br>Three agonizingly painful long hours.  
>So far, all I had done was confiscate three bottles of liquor and separated a young couple from copulating behind the bleachers.<p>

"Ms. McCall" Allison ginned, running up to me, Scott trailing reluctantly behind.  
>"Allison." I Smiled.<br>I looked her over and was pleasantly surprised at how stunning she was.  
>Dressed in all black, her smile characteriscally gave her away behind her mask.<br>"You look amazing." She gushed in awe. Both Scott and I became very uncomfortable.  
>Realising my distress, Allison's eyes became wide,<br>"Not that you're not hot all the time, I mean you are definitely the hottest teacher in school. You just look extra hot tonight. Everyone is talking about you."  
>I was speechless.<br>"Oh my God," She said, "I completely over stepped the boundaries, I am so sorry. Scott told me I shouldn't come over, but you know form history class sometime i really can't help myself." She laughed in a panic.  
>Despite her family, she was one of my favourite students.<br>"It's okay Allison. I both thankyou and return the compliment. Scott is a very lucky boy."  
>"I know." Scott replied.<br>He pulled Allison away from us and she waved goodbye.

I watched the two of them together and realised the immense attraction they both had. It was pretty obvious that it was more than just a high school romance. Their masks allowed only their mouths and eyes to be seen, but that was enough. Whilst the bottom half of their face remained still, their eyes were so intense, so deep you could almost see the invisible chains locking them together.

A tall figure just beyond them caught my eye. His build greatly exceeded that of any teenagers at this school and my body went on full alert. Walking around the dance floor, the man dressed in a black tuxedo and black mask disappeared into the school.

Following him, I walked into the hallway and down the corridor lined with lockers. Slowly I walked around the corner, my arm hairs standing on end. I knew he was here. I just didn't know where.  
>I felt the presence move behind me, as a gush of wind and the landing of feet, echoed in the silent corridor.<br>"What do you want?" I spoke deeply, heart pumping adrenaline.  
>"Taking a raincheck." The man spoke, and I spun around in surprise.<br>Upon turning, the man slammed me into the lockers and pressed his body against mine, pinning my hands to my side.  
>"Derek?" I asked incredulously.<br>The masked man smiled crookedly, his green eyes confirming it.  
>"What the hell are you doing here?"<br>"To keep an eye on Scott...and you."

My body was electrified, and I felt myself becoming highly aroused with his close proximity.  
>"I don't understand." I mumbled, brain turning to mush. I couldn't help but stare at his lips.<br>"Let's just say," He whispered seductively, " I decided to get the guts and be in a world I know almost nothing about. You seem to admire that in men."  
>I chuckled, recognising my own words from yesterday, and noticed his eyes flicker to and around my mouth.<br>We were locked in a moment of intense silence, paralysed by what to do yet.

Derek abruptly pressed his lips against mine, inhainling my scent as if it was to last forever. I groaned underneath his lips and surrendered to him, opening my mouth and letting him in.  
>We became locked in a passionate, forceful kiss. Derek letting go of my writs' and gripping my hips, my ribs, my thighs, my everything.<p>

I wrapped my arms around his neck and found my hand running though his hair, clutching to get closer still. Derek pressed himself harder against me and a deep moan escaped my throat. I felt him smiling through his kiss.

Eventually, we broke apart for air. Both of us gasping for oxygen, but still wanting more. Our eyes never parted, conveying so much emotion and desire. Time slowed down, as did our heartbeats along with our breaths.  
>Derek's focus was disrupted, and he backed away, just as I heard footsteps running towards us.<p>

Stiles bolted around the corner smacking into Derek. Picking himself up off the ground, he looked at us both.  
>"Derek?" He said momentarily distracted,<br>"What's wrong?" I asked, blushing behind my mask, attempting to change the subject.  
>Stiles looked us over for a few more seconds, before returning to his original panic.<br>"The full moon, and then crazy howling, and then Scott went all grunty and weird and ran out into the forest and I have been trying to find you all over!"  
>My thoughts collected together and I remembered what tonight was.<br>Stiles looked more worried than I had ever seen him,

"Scott's in trouble." Stiles summarised

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Wishing the impossible

**Natasha POV**

I ran through dark empty hallways until I reached the staff room.  
>"What the hell are we doing in here?" Stiles' panic stricken voice echoed.<br>I went to my locker, ripping out a bag I had filled with clothes.  
>Taking my shoes off I shoved them in my locker. I didn't think about my confused onlookers and I effortlessly pulled my dress off.<br>"Woah!" Stiles gasped, slapping his hands over his eyes. Derek's wide eyes tightened as he abruptly turned on his heels, grabbing Stiles by the collar.  
>"We'll wait outside." He quipped.<p>

There was no time for shyness. No time for embarrassment.  
>If Scott had received the call then so had Zach. My jeans and shirt flew on effortlessly. As did my jacket. I shoved my bare feet into a pair of sneakers and grabbed another more concealed bag in my locker. Running out into the hall way, my hand dived into the bag, searching for the semi automatic weapon I had placed in it the first day I arrived here. Pulling it out, I checked to see if it was loaded.<br>"So you always keep that in your school locker?" Stiles panted, both he and Derek keeping up pace.  
>"Never be too careful." I replied handing him the gun, "Precaution only. Hide it in your jacket."<p>

Stiles did what I asked and I led them out the back of the school. I hoped to God there were no students making out but it was a risk I had to take.  
>Another howl erupted and my pace quickened.<br>"That was Scott." I murmured.  
>"How can you tell?" Stiles asked<br>"I just do."

Derek took the lead, running through the Forrest, smelling out the trail Scott left behind.  
>I caught sight of something running alongside us. I reached into the bag and pulled out my folded crossbow. Grabbing the arrows, I chucked the bag out of our path.<br>"Were not alone." I shouted, loading the crossbow.  
>I checked behind to check on Stiles, and was oddly surprised to see him dead on my heels, face full of determination.<br>"There he is." Derek shouted.  
>I looked ahead to see Scott huddled near a tree. His claws gripping the pine wood in agony.<br>"Scott!" Stiles quipped running ahead of me.  
>"No!" I shouted, grabbing his arm just before we reached him.<br>Scott turned around, growling low. Both Stiles and I halted suddenly.  
>Derek sped past us, running deeper into the woods. Curiosity flared inside me, but I reminded myself of the matter at hand.<p>

Scott stood offensively, back hunched, legs bent, claws the ready. His growls were the only thing heard in the dark, misty woods.  
>"I don't think he recognises us." Stiles whispered, his hands gripping on my arms trying to pull me back.<br>"No he does." I said in confidence," He would have attacked by now if he didn't."  
>I released my grip on Stiles arms, and gently pushed his further behind me.<br>Slowly, I placed the loaded crossbow on the ground, and stood slowly. My breathing turning to white mist upon exhaling.  
>"Oh please don't do what think you're about to do." Stiles whined.<br>"Precaution only." I reminded him, watching his hand fly to the inner pocket of his tux jacket.

Slowly, I stepped closer to Scott. Twigs and leaves crunching under my feet. Scott's breathing became quicker and harsher as I cautiously stepped towards him.  
>I studied his eyes. The irises flickered between supernatural amber and the woodsy brown that was Scott. He was fighting the call so hard, and I could see the pain it brought him. Fighting back the tears, I slowly reached out my hand for him.<br>Despite his transformed face, I could tell Scott was still there.  
>He shied away as my hand touched him, but I persisted to cup his cheek. His lips twisted, suggesting he was about to snarl, but I quickly brought my other hand to his face. Firmly grasping his head.<p>

"This is not who you are." I whispered, "Fight it."  
>Scott bared his teeth, but stayed still.<br>"Come back to us Scott. Come back to Stiles, your mom. Allison." I emphasised the last name.  
>His ears prickled as I mentioned her name, and I could tell that I was getting through.<br>"You are stronger than this. Don't let him win."  
>His face turned to confusion, as I repeated what I had said. Confliction overtaking his mind.<p>

Slowly, the overgrown hair receded back and into his skin. His teeth retracted and his eyes turned that familiar dark brown.  
>Scott collapsed in exhaustion against the tree. My hands never leaving his face and a fell to the ground with him. His eyes were full of pain, anger and fear.<br>"I'm so sorry." I whispered, a tear falling down my cheek. I quickly brushed it away and sat back.

"Welcome back dude." Stiles sighed, gripping Scott's shoulder tightly, "You had us worried for a while."  
>Scott breathed a smirk, but closed his eyes and rested his head against the tree. I closed my eyes, and exhaled, the slightest whimper escaping my throat. Scott's head suddenly snapped up, and scanned the Forrest.<br>I stood up, mimicking his movements.  
>"People are coming." He gestured towards the school.<br>Torches shone bright in the distance, and my heart thumped in my rib cage.  
>"Hunters." We all breathed in unison,<p>

"Head east for about ten minutes and then you should see the highway. Follow it until you reach the turn off to my house."  
>I turned in the direction Derek had gone.<br>"We aren't leaving you." Scott said,  
>Anger boiled within me. This was not the time for a domestic.<br>"This place will be crawling with hunters in minutes. You are not coming with me and that is final. If you don't leave I will knock you out, and hide you. Which is it?"  
>The menace in my voice was unforgiving. The voices got closer and closer and Stiles began to panic.<br>"Dude, let do as she says. I'm not too fond of getting a fist to the face." Scott broke eye contact with me as Stiles slapped an arm across his chest and pulled him away. I stayed until I no longer saw them in the distance.  
>Turning on my heels, I headed into the unknown, to find my brother.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Scott POV<strong>

"Hey dad." Stiles laughed.  
>I rolled my eyes at how phony he sounded. There was no way his father, the sheriff, would buy anything he said.<br>"Yea dance was great. He listen, I'm just gonna crash at Scott's tonight okay? Yea, I'm pooped and we have lacrosse practice tomorrow morning. Yea okay Dad. Oh really? No I didn't hear that. Okay well go get em' tiger." He laughed.  
>After saying goodbye, he walked in the living room with a triumphant smile on his face.<br>"I cannot believe he bought that." I said in awe.  
>"I know me neither." He said, his face falling a little, "You don't think he'll check up on me do you?"<p>

I laughed and walked around the living room. This was the first time I had actually stepped inside their house. It was warm, and simple. Not overpowered with scented candles or cluttered with furniture and ornaments. There was barley any photo's on the walls, except the art work that I suspect was bought after they purchased the house. All accept a few pictures on the mantel piece above the fire place. The photos were all of four boys, and a little girl. The little girl always in the middle. I was aware that Stiles had come up behind me, curious at what had caught my attention.  
>"The seemed very protective of her." He commented.<br>I studied one picture, noticing that the eldest looking one, Brax probably, had the girl under his secure arm, whilst another boy, striking similar features to Zach kissed her on the cheek.  
>"They seemed close." I said.<br>"We were."

Both Stiles and I spun around to find Natasha in the doorway, eyes tight and hard.  
>"Glad to see you listened to me for once." She said, throwing the bag on the dining room table.<br>"Where did you get those from?" Stiles asked, gesturing towards a pair of high heels in her hand.  
>"I went back to the school." She replied, throwing them in the closet "Couldn't have my dress fall out of my locker Monday morning." She smiled ruefully.<br>"Did you find Zach?" I questioned, hoping to dispel the tension I sensed in the room.  
>Natasha's head spun around, "They're not back?"<br>I shook my head.  
>"They left the same time I did. They should have beaten me here."<br>As if on cue, growls erupted in the front yard. Natasha flew out the door, myself right on her heels.  
>"What happened? I though he changed back?" She said running to his side.<br>"Yea well he's not now. Stay back!" Derek shouted.  
>Instinctively I grabbed her arm and held her back.<p>

Derek struggled to contain Zach, who was growling and snarling to get free.  
>Natasha shook my hold off with force, and ran for the shed. I gripped the other side of Zach and helped Derek drag him into the shed, chaining him to the wall.<p>

"Get out the way" Natasha demanded, kneeling face to face with the ravenous werewolf.  
>"Look at me Zachary. Do not let him win." She began.<br>The familiar dialogue made me think that she was use to this. Much more than she should be.

"Remember Chicago...a-a- and Boston. Remember when were little and Howard Boeringer would tease me and pull my hair, and you always would come to my rescue? Remember when Luke would always steal my dinner each night, and you took some off you own plate and gave it to me? Remember who you are. Remember who I am. Remember that I love you."  
>The room was still. The only sound was our breathing. Zachary stared at Natasha and her at him. It was obvious the connection they both had. Probably the heavy loss of their family had made them closer. But there was something in Zach's eyes that kept everyone on high alert.<p>

Hunger.

In an instant, Zach lunged for Natasha's throat, Derek pulling her away just in time.  
>"He's not going to change back." Derek accused pulling her up, "He is too far gone."<br>I shot him a warning glare.  
>"I'm sorry." He softened.<br>Natasha walked back over to Zach but stood at arm's length, defeated. Tears streaked down her face, as she sniffled, "I know."  
>Zach lunged for her again, this time the chains stopped him inches before her face. Whilst the rest of us onlookers jumped, Natasha didn't even flinch. She let him roar in her face, and let him salivate for her blood. He fell back against the shed, his eyes glowing amber.<p>

"I'm sorry." She whispered, before kicking his face against the wall.  
>The impact was so great, blood instantly tricked out his nose, and Zach immediately collapsed into unconsciousness.<p>

"How long do you think she'll stay in there?" Stiles asked, looking out the window towards the shed.  
>"For as long as she has to." Derek mused sitting on the couch.<br>"How come I came back? Why couldn't Zach?" I asked allowed.  
>"He's been refusing the call longer."Derek answered, "She probably brought you back by trying to provoke triggers in your human memory. Tonight was only the second time you were exposed to a full moon call. Zach has been doing this for years. It's weakened him."<p>

_Would that happen to me? _I thought to myself. Would I get so far beyond help that not even my most powerful human memories could bring me back?

"I know that look." Stiles pipped up, taking a seat next to me on the couch, " We'll get the alpha before that happens."

The door suddenly burst open and Natasha walked straight up the stairs. Derek peeked around the corner to watch her, then disappeared back into the kitchen. Stiles wide and staring eyes caught my attention.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>He swung his head to the stairs and then back at me.  
>My face scrunched up in confusion. Stiles sighed, and repeated the action. This time, using his hands to convey what he was silently telling me.<br>"You want me to go up there? Why the hell would I do that?"  
>Stiles looked at me like I was a dumbass.<br>"Okay fine." I grunted, trudging up the stairs.

I did feel a little grateful to have her there. After all I may have killed someone tonight.  
>I sniffed the air and caught smell of her perfume. Following it to a white wooden door. Gently knocking on it I entered the room cautiously.<br>She sat on the edge of the bed, back to me, staring at the window.  
>"Don't go in the shed. I placed wolfs bane at the door."<br>Her voice was low and unemotional.

"I wanted to thank you for what happened in the Forrest." I mumbled. I had never felt more uncomfortable in all my life.  
>Our silence remained constant and as I looked around her room. Like the rest of the house, it was simple, and uncluttered. The side table held a picture of a teenage Natasha, with the rest of her brothers and what he suspected was their mother.<p>

"It's late. I should drop you and Stiles home." She said her voice monotone.

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha POV<strong>

"I'll see you at school on Monday?" Scott asked.  
>I nodded, but remained silent.<br>Scott and Stiles got out the car, Stiles giving a slight wave as I drove off.

Silence surrounded me. I sighed as I felt strange delight in the silence.  
>I slowed down below the speed limit, enjoying the lonely ride home.<br>Sometimes, at times like this, I wished I was never born into this world of the supernatural. I sometimes wished I was born into a normal world with a normal family. I wished that my brothers where still here and that my mother's was still here. I wished that I had never come to this godforsaken place.

Pulling in my driveway, I glanced at the shed door. Derek said he would watch Zach, but the door was locked so he probably went home. I walked in the house, into my room and collapsed onto my bed. I wanted nothing more than to fall asleep right now. Instead I settled for a shower.

The steaming hot shower was excellent. I felt every drop leave a burning trail as it washed away all my feelings.  
>Along with my makeup, the dirt on my skin pooled in brown and black water beneath my feet. Wrapping the towel around my body, I moisturised myself and sighed. Instantly feeling less heavy chested and more energised.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked out of the ensuite and into my bedroom.<br>"Uh-hum" someone behind me cleared their throat.  
>I spun around in shock, but instantly lowered my defences as Derek casually leaned in my doorway. He took in my appearance. Towel around my body and wet hair clinging to my skin. His eyes hungrily roaming.<br>I felt an odd excitement bubble in my stomach. The attraction I felt towards Derek was intensified and after the night I had had tonight, I was desperately craving attention.  
>Derek's throat cleared once more and I was knocked back into rationalism.<br>"I thought you had left." I said matter of factly.  
>"I said I'd watch Zach didn't I?" he said sympathetically.<p>

I nodded, "How is he?"  
>"Well, after managing to clear the wolfs bane from the door," he smiled.<br>"Oh sorry." I said, that wasn't exactly well thought out.  
>"He is fine." Derek assured me, closing the gap between us. Our voices now low, just above whispers.<br>"He's actually still unconscious. You hit him pretty hard. Even I couldn't wake him."

Guilt entered my mind, but I reminded myself it was necessary. I saw the look in his eyes, and knew he wouldn't return to his old self before the full moon. I could see it coming. It had become more and more difficult to bring Zach back once Ethan had called him. It was only a matter of time before he gave in completely.

"I'm going to get going." Derek stated turning to leave.  
>My heart quickened in panic and I knew he could hear.<br>"I won't be far," he reassured, smiling. A certain satisfaction creeping across his face, "I left my number on the fridge if you need me."

I forced a smile and nodded. Watching him leave.  
>I walked to the window, and watched him walk down the long driveway, hands in his pockets in the dead of night, as if he was casually taking a midnight stroll.<p>

I felt a sense of loneliness and sadness creep through my bones, wishing he had stayed.

**TBC.**

Sorry it's been so long guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The antidote of sorrow

**Natasha POV:**

Things had returned pretty much back to normal after Friday night's full moon.  
>Zach had woken up early the next morning, sore and concussed but himself nonetheless.<br>"Jesus, what the hell happened?" Zach groaned.  
>"I couldn't bring you back." I said quietly, unchaining him from the wall.<br>Zach froze for a split second, but overcame it quickly, "It was bound to happen sooner or later."  
>I nodded. "How was Scott?"<br>"He was okay," I responded, helping him walk to the house, "It was only his second moon, so he was relatively easy to bring back."  
>Zach grabbed me and wrapped me up in a humongous bear hug.<br>"I love you little sister." He mumbled into my hair  
>"I love you big brother." I smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the weekend, I continued to fuss over him. The huge welt on his face served as a constant reminder of the previous night's events.<br>"Jeeze Tash!" Zach cried in an outburst. It startled me, and I put the fry pan down.  
>"This is not the first time this has happened. Why are you acting so crazy?"<p>

I looked around the kitchen, and for the first time, really saw what it looked like. Flour and butter everywhere, a humongous stack of pancakes in the middle of the counter, dirty dishes everywhere. Sadness enveloped me.  
>What <em>was<em> I doing?  
>Zach walked over to me, and wrapped me into his humongous arms.<br>"You need to stop this. You're my little sister, and I'm supposed to be the one looking after you."  
>I pulled my head up and reset my chin on his stone hard chest, "I couldn't bring you back." I whispered.<br>"We always knew this day would come." He counter argued.  
>A tear escaped my eye and cascaded down my cheeks as I buried my face in his jacket.<p>

"Come on, let's get you into the shower," Zach pulled me up the stairs, "You look like a snowman." He laughed at the flour covering me.  
>"I don't want to." I grumbled resisting,<br>"You have to go to work." He laughed, easily overpowering me. I froze.  
>"Today is Monday?" I asked, I looked at the clock.<p>

8.30 AM

I don't think I have ever moved so fast. I jumped in the shower with my pyjamas on and took them off once I was already soaked.  
>After my 5 minute shower I dried my hair, cussing at my thick locks to dry faster. Running to my bedroom, I smiled as I looked at my bed with a new outfit layed out on it.<br>"I wasn't game enough to go in your underwear draw." Zach shouted from downstairs, causing me to giggle. God I loved him.  
>I have a quick glance in the mirror, my face not as bad looking as I was expecting, but I wasn't looking my usual best.<br>8.46. I was so late.  
>"I don't know what scares me more." Zach said feigning confusion, "Your pancakes or that outfit."<br>I looked down quickly in confusion, "It's actually a good outfit." I projected.  
>Zach chucked me my bad, keys and a pancake, "Exactly."<p>

* * *

><p>I arrived at the school with 2 minutes to 9.<br>Running through the car park and up the stairs, the bell for class was about to go any second.  
>The halls where filled with a mass of kids at their lockers, making it hard to weave through them.<br>"Nice of you to show up for work Natasha." Principle Finn patronized, he was doing his morning rounds.  
>"I'm so sorry Jim," I breathed, "Family issues."<br>He smiled and nodded in understanding, "Just don't make a habit of it."  
>I reached my classroom with seconds to spare before the piercing bell shuddered my body and my students sluggishly filled the classroom.<br>Today was going to be very, very long.

* * *

><p><strong>Scott POV<strong>

I was watching for when she arrived. She was usually here before me, but today she wasn't.  
>"Stop worrying, maybe she took a day off." Stiles said, sitting on the cement wall, although his heart was pumping at an irregular rate. Even he didn't believe his own words.<br>The weekend was incredibly sullen, with only seeing Alison for a few hours and then Stiles staying over as we pigged out on Pizza and movies. We called Zach and Natasha's house multiple times, to see how they were going, but no answer. We even took a drive but when we knocked no one answered. Cars were parked in the driveway, but no one seemed to be home.

The bell was about to go so I began to head up the stairs, walking through the crowds and pretending to listened to more of stiles' rambling.  
>I picked up her scent before I heard her.<br>"I'm so sorry Jim. Family issues"  
>"Just dont make a habit of it." Principle Finn had said, and I turned to see her smile gratefully before weaving through the crowds.<br>"Well she looks good." Stiles commented, spotting what I was concerned about. He rose his hand to say hello, but she sprinted straight passed us, not even knowing we were there.  
>"Ok we'll talk later!" Stiles shouted, covering up the rejection.<br>"Her car probably wouldn't start," He laughed, turning to his locker.

* * *

><p>Lunch couldn't come any quicker. My stomach growled with hunger, and I tried to look human as I chomped through my food.<br>"Hey." Alison smiled, I froze for a moment, another but different hunger has risen.  
>"Hey," Stiles answered for me, I smiled with a mouth full of food.<br>"Hows your day?" I asked after swallowing.  
>Alison huffed and sat back in her chair.<br>"Imagine that feeling everyday," Stiles nodded, "and that's my entire life."  
>I looked at him incredulously, wanting him to shut up.<br>Alison laughed nonetheless. "It's not that," she spoke.  
>"Ms McCall seems really weird today. It's just been a drag."<br>The table seemed incredibly quite, as I watched her spoon play with the yogurt in front of her.  
>"Define weird." I asked.<br>"She's just not herself. Usually she is really bouncy and funny and interesting. But this morning, she was really quite. Gave us a chapter to read and take notes on and then handed us a quiz at the end."  
>"Maybe you should ask her what's wrong," Stiles joked,<br>"I did." She interjected, in all seriousness.  
>"And?" I prompted<br>"She just smiled and said she felt a little tired. But I dunno. She seemed sad. I guess I shouldn't be meddling, everyone has those days."

Stiles and I exchanged looks, before dropping the subject.

* * *

><p>I had been psyching myself all day to do this. As soon as the home time bell went, I forced myself to her classroom before my mind talked me out of it. The door was open, and I walked a few steps in. She seemed so concerned with her marking; it was unusual for her to not detect company.<p>

I cleared my throat, to state my presence.  
>Her head swooped up like a rubber band, and I looked at her worn face. She really did seem tired.<br>"Scott."  
>"Hey." I said awkwardly, what did I do now?<br>"Can I help you with something?" she asked  
>I shook my head. This was a bad idea from the beginning.<br>"How is Zach?" I blurted out.  
>The muscled in her face twitched, and her mouth flattered for a second before faking a smile.<br>"He is fine, thank you." She said. There was disappointment in her voice. But why?  
>"Okay well that's what I wanted to ask." I exhaled.<br>Natasha nodded and went back to her marking. She seemed so distant.  
>I turned on my heels and walked away.<br>_Good job Scott_, I mentally scolded myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha POV<strong>

I sighed as Scott left the classroom. Funny how I had hoped that Friday's events would perhaps make us closer. Even if he didn't hate me so much. But all he wanted was to know about Zach.  
>I had decided now to stop trying. No point crying over spilt milk. I looked at the clock, and was gratefully surprised to find I had sped through my marking in only 45 minutes. At quarter to 4 I was walking to my car, fumbling for my keys.<p>

"You know, there use to be this really nice coffee shop just outside of town. "  
>I spun around to find Derek, sitting in his car, sunglasses on, head resting back in the headrest.<br>A smile began to creep up on my face. The engine of his car roared as the car slowly crawled towards the exit. Sighing, I jumped in my car and followed him.

I followed him to a small wooden hut literally just outside of town. I smiled as it looked about as impressive as a rock, but there was something beautiful about it. Walking past the red neon sign, I entered 'Nina's'.

He was already sitting at a table. The jukebox was playing, and the staff greeted me with smiles. Few people were in there, people i suspected were regulars. I made my way over to the table in the corner.

I sat across from him, his eyes never leaving the menu.  
>All the while, I tried magnificently to suppress my smile.<br>"So what's good here?" I played along.  
>Skimming the menu, I was pleasantly impressed.<br>"Everything." Derek replied, finally looking up.  
>This time, it was my turn not to look up. I could feel his blazing stare but I firmly glue my eyes to the menu.<p>

Finally, I decided what I wanted and we both ordered.  
>"It's that all honey?" the waitress asked Derek, he nodded.<br>"Okay that'll be ready in a minute Derek."  
>"Derek?" I questioned the womans familiarity<br>He smiled, "They've been here a while."  
>"Regular?" I quizzed<br>"They're favourite." He grinned.

With Derek, I was able to just be. Somehow, he always made me smile.  
>"So why did you bring me here?" I finally asked him. We were just finishing our meal.<br>"What do you mean?" he asked. I looked at him expectantly.  
>Once again that one sided smirk plastered on his face, "I don't remember bringing you here. I merely stated I knew a nice place. You're the one that followed me."<br>I rolled my eyes, and let out a laugh "Oh that's right, my apologies."

We were met with a comfortable silence, before he spoke again.  
>"You seemed like you needed a break." He said in all seriousness.<br>I looked at him, and became locked in his gaze. His eyes seemed to hold so much emotion it was overwhelming. I felt naked, exposed. _Vulnerable_.  
>I hated vulnerable.<br>Derek knew it to, because he smiled triumphantly.  
>I left money on the table, and stood up. Thanking the waitress and walked out the cafe. I inhaled the freezing air, and gazed at the sky as tiny droplet began falling. The bell on the door, rang but his footsteps were silent. I payed no notice and walked around the side of the cafe to the small parking lot.<p>

"We have unfinished business." He said calmly from behind me.  
>I spun in between both our cars, in a fury of confusion.<p>

"I don't think we do." I said angrily. I had no idea where this ager was coming from. But suddenly i was boiling with fury.  
>Derek merely smiled and continued walking towards me. His strides strong, tall and masculine. His eyes were intense, and hungry.<br>His hand flew behind my neck, gripping the bottom of my head firmly, and pulled me to him. Our bodies came crashing together along with our lips. His kiss was forceful, and yet my stomach flipped with the weirdest sensation. Another hand was tightly placed in the small of my back.  
>I couldn't pull away if I tried.<p>

I suppressed a sigh as I felt Derek's tongue lightly tickle my lips. My anger had dissipated to what I suspected was the same hunger I saw in Derek's eyes, because against my better judgment, my body began to respond.  
>My mouth opened up to his hard kiss and became equally as forceful. I rose on my toes to even the heights, as my hand gripped his face and his back. I could feel a smile play on Derek's lips, and once again, anger returned. He was getting what he wanted.<br>I tried to pull away, but Derek pushed me against the car, pinning me between the cold wet metal and his hot and muscled body. His hips grinded against mine, and the most amazing shiver rippled my body. Anger gone once more, I pulled him harder to me.

The rain began to fall harder, breaking the intensity between us and we broke away from out hot embrace. Both us were panting fanatically, as Derek pulled away, slightly shocked. He leaned against his car, and hung his head back, letting the rain wash his face.  
>I closed my eyes, trying to regain some composure.<p>

I assumed that not even Derek was prepared for what just happened, because his face was shocked, surprised even. I wiped the rain away from my face, and sat in my car. Still panting, I looked through the window to find Derek still in the same position. My engine jolted him back to reality, and I watched from the review mirror, his incredulous face as I drove away.

_Holy Crap_. I thought to myself.  
>I had been with people before, but never, have I felt so attracted and ferociously excited before.<p>

I wanted more. 

A/N. Im sorry it's been such a long time. I have been very ill.  
>Please review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thank you very much for your reviews!

Chapter 9: Familiy

**Natasha POV**

It was the last day of school.  
>I was positively joyous.<br>Even though I had come half way through the year, these past few months had gone super fast.  
>When the final bell rang, it took all my energy to not just get up and run out the door with the students. There was a final meeting with all the teachers, which made me internally groan.<br>Walking into the staff room, I took a seat next to the gym teacher.  
>The principle, Jim, entered the room.<br>"Thank you for another wonderful and successful year." He began, "This meeting will be brief and very short."  
>"Thank God." The gym teacher whispered. I grinned.<p>

* * *

><p>The meeting was mercifully short, however as I was walking out the door, Jim pulled me into his office.<br>"Natasha, I'd like to speak to you about your contract, " he spoke, "Your students have shown a 14% increase in their studies, in such a short time. I would like to extend your contract another year."  
>I was speechless.<br>I think Jim took my shocked silence as a means to continue.  
>"You're a good teacher, and a great person. I would love to keep you on my team."<br>My brain fussed over everything all at once. Did Zach want to stay here? It was obvious that Scott didn't want me around. And what about Ethan?

What about Derek?  
>That name decided it all.<p>

"I would love to." I breathed, beaming.  
>"Excellent. I'll make the necessary arrangements. Happy Holidays."<br>I walked out the school with an excitement I hadn't felt in a while.

"Congratulations." A voice came from behind my car. The hairs on my body shackled.  
>Slowly I walked around to the rear of my car and found Ethan, sitting on the concrete, eyes closed and smiling, head resting on the car.<p>

His eyes flew open and before i could blink he was standing two inches from my face, "Looks like the Mc Calls clan will be together a little while longer."  
>My heart quickened, and Ethan smirked.<br>"What do you want?" I asked.  
>Ethan shrugged, "Power, money, sex," he smiled, "a co-operative pack." He spat that last part.<br>"Well I'm sorry if being alpha isn't all sunshine and rainbows for you." I retaliated.  
>"Why can't you see that you're different." Ethan patronized in my ear, "You, as much as you deny it, are not one of us. You may be blood, but you are not a werewolf. You can never understand what it means to have our gifts. You have no idea. No idea." He repeated.<p>

Anyone in my family knew my one weakness was my insecurity of being a runt. Everyone else was a werewolf, why the hell wasn't I?  
>I was always left behind when the pack had business to attend to. I wasn't as strong as them, as fast as them.<p>

I was weak.

And it was my weakness that had gotten my brother, Brax, killed.  
>Tears began welling up in my eyes.<br>"I didn't come here to make you cry." Ethan stepped back, " Just to warn you to stop getting in my way. I need my pack. Let them come."

Closing my eyes, I inhaled deeply. By the time I opened them, he was gone.

* * *

><p>My knuckles were becoming bruised, but still I knocked harder.<br>"What do you want?" Scott shouted, finally opening the door. I saw Stiles at the top of the stairs.  
>"You need to be ready for tonight. Ethan is going to call you." I breathed, this time I spoke to Stiles, "Whatever you did the first time, do it again. It is going to be really hard for him to resist."<p>

I turned around and headed to my car, and rove straight home, leaving to shocked boys at the front door. I had to warn Scott. Even if he hated me, he needed to know and be prepared.

* * *

><p><strong>Zach POV<strong>

It was 9.30 PM.

Tash had chained me to the wall where she had basically knocked me unconscious for a whole night. She sat across from me, with a worried look on her face.  
>She always wore that look lately. I went mad wondering what went on her mind, and I could only imagine what she was feeling.<br>She always took comfort in her ability to bring me back, but now the call was greater.  
>It scared the hell out of me too, but Tash could only worry so much.<p>

I looked at my sister, and felt my heart leak emotion.  
>Her forlorn face was no doubt due to her poor quality sleep. Constantly on edge to see if I was still sane. She didn't know it, but she was my rock. She was our family's rock.<br>She was the reason we fought back as hard as we did.  
>Back when the whole clan were together, and no one had been killed, she was always striving to be more like us. We all knew it got under her skin, but truth was, most of us were glad she was human. Being the only daughter, it was one less person to worry about. Especially for our original alpha, our mother.<p>

I heard the loud choking engine before Tash spotted the lights.  
>"It's Stiles." Her brow furrowed, as she looked out the window. An annoyed grunt echoed in the shed, "with Scott "<br>She stormed out the shed, and I heard her angry voice scolding them for being out and about.  
>"We figured you'd have more substantial facilities than my basement." Stiles spoke.<br>I smiled, the kid was witty.  
>"Fine, come help get the other chains." After a moment's pause, "He's in the Shed."<br>A moment later, the door creaked open slowly and Scott's head poked through.  
>"Hey." He smiled awkwardly.<br>I nodded in acknowledgment, as he sat across from me.  
>"That looks uncomfortable." He said, looking at the chains enveloping me.<br>"It is." I stated, earning a half smile from my brother.

Out of everything, Scott was the biggest shock of our entire life.  
>I remembered him as a baby, and I remembered his mother, but years of absence can make your mind forget things, and you begin to think it was all a hallucination.<br>Hearing about him, had revoked memories, and emotions I thought left me long ago.

I understood his aversion to us. He never knew we existed and our family were the reason he was bitten. His life as he knew it was gone. But what I didn't understand was how he was warming up to me, but not Tash.  
>I knew my sister long enough to know when she felt rejected. Jealousy.<br>She hid it well, her emotions always in check. But I knew her more than anyone.  
>"She isn't as bad as you think." I said, Scott's face became blank, "She doesn't ask for much. Just a mutual friendship."<br>"She could have invited to help tonight then." He said in monotone.  
>"She thinks you hate her guts. Her warning you was her wanting you to be safe. You're family."<p>

The door flew open, and Tash and Stiles hobbled in, sharing the load of a bag of chains.  
>"If I brake my back tying you just to have you break out any way. I'll kill you myself." Stiles grunted.<p>

A howl erupted in the night and everyone froze.  
>"Ethan." Tasha breathed grabbing some knives from the cabinet and hiding them around her body.<br>"It was close." Scott said in a panic, "Hurry up!" he shouted to Stiles.  
>"I'm trying!" He retailiated, "My arms seem to be lacking superhuman strength!"<p>

The window shattered and a growl circled the shed.  
>Tasha grabbed Stiles and shoved him under a desk in the corner.<br>"Do not get out." She scolded, "They can take care of themselves."  
>He nodded easily, and hid beneath the desk.<p>

"Do not go out there Tasha." I warned her.  
>All the good that would do. I knew her too well.<br>"He is not having you." She said, before walking out.  
>I struggled fanatically but these chains were tied to hold a werewolf.<br>"Is she crazy!" Scott whispered harshley, his chains were looser.

I shushed him in order to listen.  
>"I thought I told you to not get in the way? You don't belong in our world." Ethan threatened.<br>"Don't you remember?" Tasha said, "I always interfered you're games." I almost hear her playfulness, "And I won."  
>Ethan laughed, "But your fighting a little out of your league, runt."<p>

I growled at Ethan's insult.  
>Once upon a time, he was protecting her. Now he insulted her and threatened her life.<br>"I want my pack now." Ethan warned.  
>"You'll have to get through me."<br>"Literally or figurativly?" Ethan laughed.

My position on the floor, in chains, did not put me in the position to see what was happening outside.  
>However the grunting and the growls made it pretty clear.<br>My chest became heavy. Her entire life, she had always fought the hardest.  
>She had trained the hardest, because of her humanity. In a family of wolves, she saw herself weak. Little did she known that to us, she was the strongest.<p>

"I need to get out there" I said, turning to Stiles, "Untie me."  
>"No don't!" Scott shouted, "It's what he wants."<br>"She will get killed!" I shouted back.  
>I heard Tasha gasp and suddenly everything went quiet, "Stiles, there is a gun in the top right draw. Get it."<br>Stiles fumbled until the gun was shaking in his hands, just as the door creaked open.  
>Ethan stood there, bloodied, and scratched. He walked though until he stood between Scott and I.<br>"What did you do to her." I threatened.  
>"Relax." Ethan waved off, "I knocked her out. She's sleeping like a baby on the porch."<p>

I growled at him as he retaliated with a smile.  
>"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. We have business to attend to tonight so either you come willingly or I'll make you."<br>Both Scott and I just snarled.  
>"Okay," Ethan rolled his eyes, "How about you come willingly and I don't kill the humans." Motioning to Stiles under the desk and Tasha outside.<p>

"I will go, if you leave Scott out of this." I snarled. I was beyond help if Ethan called. Scott still had a chance.  
>"The job can get done with just you. I'm pressed for time so I accept."<br>Ethan walked up to me and ripped the chains off with his bare hands, "Hurry up."  
>I shook away the remaining chains, and walked over to Scott.<br>"The hell are you doing?" Scott asked, his face livid.  
>"Saving your humanity." I replied, "You look after Tasha you hear me? Under no circumstances do you follow me. If you do I'll rip you apart myself."<br>"What do I do then?" he asked  
>"Call Derek."<br>Without waiting for his reply, I ran off to follow Ethan.

Even though I caught him following Tasha, there was something about Derek that I trusted. Tasha seemed to always be up beat around him, happy even. I remember meeting his sister Laura, she was incredibly good looking. She was close with Natasha, and when she died, Tasha was a wreck.  
>I understood the front Derek put up. If something happened to Natasha I would never forgive myself. That day in the cemetery, when I had caught him following her, he had said something that stuck with me.<br>"_They_ _always_ come first."  
>They meaning, family, meaning Tasha, and I couldn't agree more. The pain of losing my sister would be unbearable. I would give my life before I see her get hurt.<p>

"Take my flank." Ethan barked.  
>I did as he said, as we ran through the forest in the dead of night.<br>No good was going to come of this.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: They always come first.

**Scott POV**.

"Hurry up and untie me!" I shouted.  
>Stiles ran scrambled over the floor and unchained me.<br>I ran out the door, and haltered before the woods.  
>I heard Stiles swear under his breath, "She's out cold."<br>I turned my head to see him leaning over a listless Natasha on the front porch.  
>Did I go after Zach and Ethan?<br>He wouldn't actually rip me apart would he?  
>Then again, he was dead serious where Natasha was concerned.<p>

I ran over to the porch and took in her still form. She was bruised on her forehead and had a busted lip. Her shirt was sightly ripped and her left arm was bleeding.  
>"Let's get her inside." I said, lifting her up.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why the hell didn't you call me sooner." Derek bellowed storming through the door.<br>"You're damn lucky we called at all." I said, slightly shocked, but I was angry, "What the hell do you care? You're not a part of any of this."  
>Derek spun around and stared at me with such anger, a little growl ripples through his lips.<br>"Where is she?" He snarled.  
>"In the living room."<p>

He stalked off deeper into the house.  
>Why the hell was her here? Why did Zach ask me to ring him? He wasn't a part of this.<br>I walked through the house and sat on the couch parallel to Stiles bandaging a still unconscious Natasha's arm, and a hovering Derek.  
>"Tell me everything that happened." He demanded.<br>Stiles gave him a quick recap full of sarcasm, much to Derek's annoyance, but we were silenced when Natasha began to wake.

"What happened?" she said, sitting up. For a human, she sure as hell recovered like a werewolf.  
>The room remained silent, and as she looked around, the one person missing jolted back her memories.<br>"Zach." She stood, "He went with Ethan."  
>"You can't go out there," Derek said, his arm grabbing hers, "The woods are crawling with hunters. I even drove here."<br>"All the more reason to get him back!" She shouted.

She ran up the stairs, and returned a moment later with a gun. Flying out the door she ran into the woods.  
>I sprinted after her. This was not good.<br>"Why are we running after her?" Stiles panted a fair way behind me.  
>Derek ran past me and caught up to Natasha. She was pretty damn fast.<br>"We need to go back. You're going to get killed." He shouted, but his efforts fell on deaf ears.

* * *

><p>"Dude it's been three hours." Stiles whispered, "There is no way we are going to find them."<br>I was beginning to think the same thing until we came upon a clearing with a stream.  
>"I smell them." Derek said, sniffing up wind.<br>I inhaled deeply and caught the scent of Zach's familiar musk scent.  
>"Get back!" Tasha said running back into the cover of the trees.<br>We all took cover in time for the voices on the other side of the river to show themselves.

"Come on!" a woman's voice laughed, "You mean to tell me you don't enjoy this?"  
>I peered around the tree just enough to see a group of people heavily armed walking downstream.<p>

Hunters.

"We'll find some game soon." The woman laughed. I recognised that voice.  
>Peering around the side, I resisted the urge to gasp in the night as I recognised the female.<br>It was Alison's aunt Kate.  
>I smacked my head against the bark of the tree.<br>Surely this situation could not get any worse.

Ohhhh but it could.

Along with her aunt, I saw Alison's dad walking along side, with three other hunters.  
>A howl echoed through the woods, and the hunters haltered.<br>"He's here." One of them stated.  
>I could feel my skin prickle a little and a strange feeling entered my body. It was almost like a repulsion to something I did not know.<br>Suddenly a black blur whizzed past towards the hunters and guns echoed off.

The alpha was here.

"They're hunting the hunters" Stiles clued together.  
>Guns suddenly went off and Tasha took that as her chance to try and provide cover for us.<br>"Get back to the house!" Tasha shouted.  
>Stiles and I began to bolt back towards the house, but Derek stayed behind and only moved when Natasha did.<br>"Are we even going in the right direction?"Stiles panted  
>"I have no idea." I shouted back.<p>

"Arghhhh!" I shouted in pain and collapsed head first into a tree.  
>Natasha was picking me up in a heartbeat "You have an arrow in your leg. Keep moving!"<br>Her hand was tightly gripped around my arm around her neck, as she lugged me across the woods.  
>She threw me to the ground and I looked at her in rage. What the hell was she doing?<br>"You're going to slow." She said in annoyance. She snapped the end of the arrow in my leg and ripped it out.  
>"Why would you do that?" I shouted in agony<br>"You'll heal faster and you'll be able to run on it quicker. Let's go!"  
>Once again she picked me up and helped me run through the woods.<br>I could already feel my leg healing. It was the strangest feeling.

"Keep running" Natasha breathed, pushing me ahead of her.  
>I stopped as she began to run back the other way.<br>"The hell is she doing now?" Stiles shouted ahead of me,,  
>I didn't know, but I intended to find out.<br>"Oh don't you dare! Don't yo-" Stiles warned but I ignored him and ran in the direction of Natasha and the hunters.

I could see her long wavy brown hair just before it would duck behind another tree.  
>I stopped just short of the clearing where I saw Derek and Zach fighting off Kate and Alison's Dad. And then to Ethan who was taking on two hunters at once.<br>Then there was Natasha, who was behind a tree, hunger for a fight on her face.  
>I pulled her back just as she was about to join in.<p>

"I thought I told you to run." She seethed.  
>"I did." I said, "After you. I'm keeping my word to your brother."<br>"You need to get out of here. You're the only one they haven't seen yet."  
>"What going on" Stiles wheezed finally catching up to us. His eyes bugged open as he looked upon the battle ground.<br>"But I just got here." Stiles groaned.

"Get out of here now!" Natasha seethed but my eyes caught sight of something moving behind her.  
>"Well, well, well," An unfamiliar voice laughed, "We got ourselves a few pups."<br>A man stepped out with a gun armed and ready to fire, the barrel on me.  
>Natasha spun around and deliberately stood in the line of fire, blocking me.<p>

It all happened so quickly, one minute the hunter was herding us up, and the next he and Natasha were engaged in a wrestle on the ground.  
>I quickly ran and grabbed the hunters gun. Stiles and I stood dumbstruck and Natasha looked like she was winning the battle.<br>It seemed to peculiar, how a woman so tiny could be so strong and winning against a muscled man.

The battle then took a change of power as the man's strength overpowered Natasha's and his hands were suddenly around her neck strangling her. I began to panic, and anger began boiling up within me.

I could feel my fingers morph into sharp claws and my face change into my alter ego.  
>I ripped through the hunters jacket, and threw him off Natasha, against a tree. I growled, hoping he would run, but he was a hunter. This is what he did.<br>The hunter stood up, a little disorientated and suddenly grabbed and little hand held gun from his jacket, and I could feel my wolf form morph back to little old me with the fear of defeat.

But before the hunter had pulled the trigger, he gasped and his face became shocked. Blood poured from his mouth and as he collapsed onto the harsh and cold ground, Natasha stood behind him, bloody knife in hand.

"You just killed him!" I shouted. She had just killed the man in cold blood.  
>Stiles walked up, hand covering his mouth, bug eyed.<br>"I had to." She defended.  
>"No you did not 'have' to" Stiles began, "We could have just knocked him unconscious or something!"<br>"He saw both of your faces." She began, "He thought you were a werewolf." She pointed as Stiles, "He would have found you and killed you."  
>I could not believe what had just happened.<br>I watched as the hunters eyes went from life to death.

"We need to leave" Derek run up to us, looking at the dead man for half a second, as if he was just another rock on the ground.  
>"What about Zach?" Natasha asked.<br>"I'm right behind you!" He shouted ushering everyone forward.  
>I caught sight of Ethan now having the hunters attention, and I realised this was our time to escape.<br>"Here we go again." Stiles grumbled, as we ran yet once more through the forest.

A red flash exploded just as I passed an oak tree, so I didn't get the full force of the blindness. Derek was in front of us leading the way, but as I turned around, Natasha was helping a stumbling Zach.  
>I could see in the distance, the hunters catching up, so I ran to help them.<br>"They're catching up." I said,  
>Natasha eyed me and for the first time in her eyes I saw her fear.<p>

Zach suddenly screamed and left both Natasha and I with a dead weight as he collapsed.  
>"Oh my God." Tasha breathed as we both noticed an arrow sticking out his back.<br>I touched the arrow to pull it out, but I suddenly felt a burn in my hand. I shied away into a tree and grunted in pain feeling my airways restrict my breathing.  
>"The arrow's dipped in wolf's bane." Natasha assumed.<p>

"We need to hurry!" Stiles shouted, but shut up as he took in the scene before him.  
>"Leave me." Zach breathed.<br>"I am not leaving you!" Tasha shouted, disgusted.  
>Derek finally joined us, his face pissed that we weren't moving.<br>He leant down next to Zach who was unable to move, poisoned by the wolfs bane and the arrow in his back.

Zach stared at me, with something I couldn't understand in his eye.  
>"You better keep your word," he whispered, knowing I could hear.<br>Looking back to his sister, he attempted to smile, "I'll be ok. They'll capture me before the kill me."  
>Tasha was now fully crying, "I am not leaving you."<br>She attempted to pull him up, but Zach grabbed both her hands in his and pulled her close.  
>"I love you so much." He breathed, tears welling up in his own eyes, "You are the most important thing to me and I am so proud of you."<br>Tasha fought her best to make him get up but Zach only laughed, "Always so stubborn."

Zach grabbed Derek's shirt and pulled him close.  
>"They <em>always <em>come first." He grunted.  
>There was an unspoken silence between them both, until Derek finally nodded and stood up to walk behind Tasha.<br>He wrapped his arms around her and pried her away.  
>Tasha wailed and fought hard against her, and I looked back at Zach who looked so broken at his sister's pain.<p>

"Run!" he roared in anger, and with all the strength he had left he stood, in waiting for the hunters, ready to stop their path.  
>I don't know what made me run, I didn't want to, but there was something in Zach's voice that was authoritive.<br>And so I ran. Against all that I thought was right, my body was running despite my mind objecting.

Derek was having difficulties trying to contain a struggling Natasha. He finally threw her down under the cover of a broken and fallen tree, where Stiles and I joined him.  
>"Let me go!" She cried in anger.<br>Derek was pinning her down with his body weight. Lying on top of her she struggled to move underneath him. Her struggles were giving away our position so he covered her mouth with his hand. Angry tears flowed like a fountain as she continued to struggle underneath Derek.

I held my head in my hands and I heard Stiles speak.  
>"What do you thinks gonna hap-"<p>

BANG.

Stiles was cut off by a gunshot. Natasha stopped wriggling and her eyes were still. Derek's head snapped up.

BANG.  
>BANG.<p>

Two more gunshots echoed in the night. Birds flocked to get away from the noise.  
>Natasha did not struggle anymore. Her cries were merely muffled by Derek's hand.<br>I could here footsteps coming closer and Natasha stopped her crying and everyone held there breath.  
>Waiting.<br>Listening.  
>Hoping.<p>

"They're long gone Kate." A male voice said.  
>"I'm not so sure." She deduced.<p>

There was a few minutes of silence.  
>"Let's get back." I heard Alison's dad demand.<br>We listened as the footsteps retreated.

After what seemed like forever, we finally moved from our hiding spot.  
>Stiles smacked my arms, and moved his head towards Natasha.<br>Derek was helping her up, his face strangely worried.  
>But I forgot about him as soon as I looked at Natasha.<br>She was like a ghost.

Her face was black, and her tears were frozen on her face.  
>Without any eye contact, she weaved her way through us and walked through the woods silently.<br>About 15 minutes of silent walking, we reached Natasha's house.

Where did we go from now?

Natasha entered the house and we followed her inside. She merely walked up the stairs, and shut the door.  
>Moments later, the shower had turned on.<br>"Do you think he's really dead?" Stiles asked, "I mean we didn't actually see his body."  
>Derek looked at him as if Stiles were the dumbest person on earth.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's been four hours. She hasn't come down. She hasn't even said a word." I said in frustration.<br>Stiles was dead asleep on the couch, and I was pacing the kitchen whilst Derek sat at the counter with his head resting on the table.

The doorbell suddenly rang, causing everyone to jump in shock.  
>"Dude it's my dad!" Stiles said peeping out the curtains.<br>Our heads spun around when Natasha walked down the stairs.  
>"Everyone in the kitchen" Derek ordered.<br>Stiles, Derek and I hid in the kitchen just as Natasha opened up the door.

"Ms McCall." Stiles dad greeted.  
>"Sheriff" Natasha replied,<br>"I'm really sorry to come here early in the morning, but earlier this evening there was a body found on the highway. We need you to come down to the hospital to identify the body."  
>"On the highway?" Natasha quizzed, her voice laced with anger.<br>"Please ma'am. We'll take you to the hospital."

The door shut, and all three of us left in the kitchen just stood there.  
>"The highway?" I asked, "Why would they dump him on the highway?"<br>"Something went wrong." Derek mused , "They wouldn't be so careless."  
>"We need to go to the hospital," I said.<p>

* * *

><p>The hospital was dead, except for the police that roamed the waiting area.<br>"Mom, where is Natasha?" I asked her from behind the nurses' station.  
>Mom turned to face me with watery eyes.<br>So she knew.  
>"Oh honey, how did you know?"<br>"Stiles and I heard it on one of his Dad's radios at home."  
>Mom gave a look of disapproval, but nodded believing my lie.<br>"They found him on the side of the road. His body had claw marks on it, but the police say he was shot. Somebody killed him Scotty."  
>I hugged her as she gave a little cry in my shoulder.<p>

I looked over to Derek who had listened to the conversation. His was full of confusion.  
>"They are questioning Natasha now. After she ID'd the body, they took her into one of the rooms. Oh God you should have seen her. She's a mess."<br>My mom pointed to a room where police guarded the door.

"I can't believe this is happening man." Stiles shook his head. He looked to me with sorrow. "I'm sorry."  
>It was then that for the first time I let what really happen sink in.<br>I had just lost my brother.  
>My brother was just killed.<br>I was there, hiding, as my brother died trying to save us.

Just then, the door opened and out came a stone faced Natasha. She didn't even look at us as she walked past.

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha POV<strong>

As the police drove me home, I still hadn't sunk in.  
>I didn't believe it when I saw him. On the table, cold, lifeless.<br>When I heard he was found on the highway, I was almost in pure rage.  
>How dare they just dump him like that?<br>But when I saw him, I was shocked.  
>Claw marks lashed his arms and legs, despite the bullet holes which were now permanently etched into my mind.<br>Ethan had tried to get him.

The only reason I could sum up was that he knew what had happened. Watched it even, and had tried to get his body back, in order for a proper burial according to our family traditions.  
>Either that, or he did it for fun.<p>

I walked back into my house. I jumped as a hand grabbed my arm.  
>"Tasha." Derek soothed.<br>For the first time tonight, I looked into his eyes.  
>They were full of pain, anger, sorrow, sympathy.<br>I shook his hand off my arms and backed away.

"Get away from me." I sneered  
>Derek moved to touch me again but threw all my anger into the right hand and punched him in the nose.<br>"I could have saved him." I shouted, "If you had of helped he could be lying in the living room, getting blood all over my couch." I laughed in hysteria, picturing his goofy grin.  
>My eyes turned cold once more, "Instead he's lying in a morgue, skin ripped to shreds and bullet holes in his chest!"<br>My screams were full of anger, and I knew they were directed at the wrong person.  
>But Derek was here, and he was willingly putting himself in the line of fire.<p>

"We would have all died. " Derek defended, "It was what he wanted."  
>Those final words sent a sickening jab to my stomach and I felt like I was physically going to be sick.<br>"Get out." I said. My voice was low, deep and deadly.  
>"Tasha," He tried to reason.<br>"GET OUT!" I screamed.

He raised his hands, and back away.

Slowly, he walked out the door, and I heard his car drive away.  
>Leaving me alone, in the empty house.<p>

Alone.

Alone.

Alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek POV<strong>

Everything was so incredibly, irreversiably screwed up.  
>Last night was not how things were suppose to go.<br>I had no idea, where the hell to go, after I left Natasha's.  
>I didn't know if she should be left alone, or if I should just stay outside and watch from a distance. But I decided to let her be. After all, when Laura died, all I wanted was time to myself. To gather my thoughts and make sense at what had happened.<br>I knew how it felt.

I went looking for clues. Something. Anything, that I could bring back to Natasha on this brand new day. But I came up empty.

So here I was now, driving up to her house, with no new facts, or explanations of what had happened last night.  
>I thought back to Zach, just before he died.<br>I had to admit, the I could predict the events before it happened, so really, his death wasn't as big of a shock to me. But his words rang fresh in my mind.

"_They always come first_."

It was what I had said to him at the cemetery, when he had questioned me about my own sister's death.  
>Well Zach, where Natasha was concerned, she did come first.<p>

I pulled up to the driveway, and groaned as I saw Stiles' truck parked there. The front door was left open.  
>"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked angrily walking in the house.<br>Scott and Stiles were just standing in the living room. Scott had his head in his hands.

"She's gone." Stiles mumbled.  
>I screwed my face up, "Gone where?"<br>"Gone!" Stiles elongated the word, as if I was a dumbass, "as in Adios Amigo's! Goodbye! Elvis has _left_ the building!"  
>I looked around, there were still paintings on the wall, but the photos on the fire mantle piece had something's missing.<br>I ran up to her room, where her bed lay made and neat. The closet was empty.  
>I began to panic, and checked the bathroom, also cleared of any belongings.<p>

I back up and sat on the bed, looking around the empty room.

She was gone.

A/N :  
>Please let take 5 mins to tell me what you thought of this long and eventful chapter! :)<br>It will be very much apreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'm very sorry for being forever since I've last updated. I been really ill. But i'm a battler and I will finnish this story God dammit!  
>So please forgive me, and review. Even just for a chat :)<strong>

**Chapter 11: The Return**

3 months later.

**SCOTT POV**

This was it, Senior year. The year where we have to decide who we are and what we are going to be.

_Not that I have a choice**, **_I thought wryly.

I often thought about how much my life had changed in the past 18 months. Not only had I experienced life changing moments, some not entirley for the good, I had gotten the girl of my dreams, and had gained a family.

And then lost them in the blink of an eye.

My mind drifted to Natasha, part of me was worried, but part of me, and I wasn't sure how big that part was, rejoiced that she had gone

Perhaps all the bad things that happened when she was around, Ethan for example, would stay away also. I hadn't heard nor seen anything of Ethan since that full moon three months ago, and that only confirmed my eagerness for her to stay MIA.

But I was still curious as to where she had gone. Why didn't she say goodbye, or even let us know she was leaving? Was she okay?

The other positive was that Derek had steered clear for a while. He too dissapeared for a few weeks, but came back with a sullen look and a hollow walk. Every now and then he would appear out of thin air and ask "Have you heard anything?". There was always the tiniest sparkle of hope untill he was met with the same answer, and then that sparkle dulled into the blackness of his eye, he would nod in acceptance and wallk away.

The first day was always the most interesting, as you saw who had broken up with who, the awkwardness of summer romances, and who had sprouted into an attractive human. I was re-united with Stiles at our locker, and his eyes lit up.

"Dude!" he shouted, "I have never been so happy to see your sweet face,"

Stiles had been sent to his cousins for the summer, and his calls often sounded like SOS' for help,

"That bad huh?" I asked,

"You really have no idea what hell is like untill you have been with those creatures of the underworld"

He began to epically explain his summer as we walked to the first class of the year, when the door opened and I inhailed a familair scent. I stopped dead in my tracks and began to frantically look around for her. Stiles began to quiz me untill he eventually shut up and follwed me through the hallways. I stopped where the scent was so strong, it assulted my nostrils.

"Woah" Stiles mumbled behind me, as we both looked into the empty classroom and watched Natasha place papers and textbooks on every desk. As she turned around in the aisle she looked up at us, with no suprise, expectantly, as if she knew we where there all along.

"Scott, Stiles," She acknowledged, "I trust you had a good and uneventful summer?"

She spoke more to me, than Stiles, but we both knew the underlying meaning.

" Ethan hasn't even been near me since..." I cut myself off before mentioning that night, not wanting to cause a breakdown on the first day, but Natasha remained calm and collected.

" Well at least he stayed true to his word," she mumbled.

"Where did you go?" I asked, genuinly concerend

" Where I needed to," she replied bluntly

"Why did you come back?" I pushed

"Because I needed to."

With that the bell rang, and she was lost in an ocean of freshamns,begining the new year.

* * *

><p><strong>NATASHA POV<strong>

My first day was very mediocre. It was just as I had anticipated, nothing more. I was glad however that Scott had found me first thing in the morning because then it was over and done with and I wouldn't have to worry about beinng ambushed in the hallways or in the cafeteria or anywhere in public. I had decided to give him what he wanted, and make no effort to be in his life accept accademically where i was his teacher. He did not want to know us to begin with, so I would go out of my way to see it that I did not go near his family. I had accepted the fact that he would not be my brother, and that all my family, Ethan excluded, were dead.

_Ethan, _I thought bitterly.

*****FLASHBACK*****

As I packed my belongings, into my car, I drove as fast as I could untill daylight brought the new day. Pulling over to the side of the road for a rest, I instantly felt his presence.

I angrily exited the car and shouted into the trees, knowing he was there,

"This is your fault!" I cried, " You did this! Come out here and face me. Tell me to my face how you shredded his body to pieces. You covered their tracks and hid the evidance. YOU PROTECTED THEM"

I paused for a moment and listened to the rustling leaves...

" I tried to get him back," Ethan stormed out, " You know what they would have done to his body"

" Stay away from Scott, and stay away from me," I warned.

" You know I can't do that Tash." He tilted his head apologetically, "But I'll tell you what, as a sign of good faith, I'll leave him alone untill the end of summer."

There was no hint of a lie in his words, and against my better judgment, i beieved him.

Not being able to remain in his presence, I nodded, turning my back and then driving into the sunrise.

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

As I pulled into my driveway, I looked at my house in which I had grown to love. The moment I walked back into it in the early hours of the morning, I sighed with relief. I didn't think that the familiarity would comfort me so much. More so that the memories would bitter me, but instead it warmed me.

I walked into the dark pattio and began to unlock my door. However it had already been done. Pulling the glock out of my bag, I slowly entered the hallway and flicked on the light. Checking my surroundings, I contined into the lounge room, where the hall light offered little to see.

I felt him before I smelt his musky aroma. My heart fluttered as shivers trickled down my spine, and despite already knowing, I leaped for the switch with my gun cocked and aimed.

He was closer than I had anticipated, his chest and inch away from the muzzle, but I kept a straight face. "Derek" I breathed.

Seeing him again made my heart ache, and his voice took me off guard.

"When did you get back?" He asked. His peircing eyes bore into mine intensly,

"This morning," I replied, startled by the croakiness of my voice.

"Nice of you to keep in touch" He mocked angrily, turning towards the fireplace.

I lowered my gun, and placed it on a nearby table, "I was busy" I half heartedly replied.

He had called me almost every single day for three weeks, multiple times before the phone calls stopped altogether.

We were met with an uneasy silence, until he spoke with his back turned.

"I tried to find you," his voice was quiet. Without any warning, he struck a match and chucked it into the fire.

I remained silent. I could feel my throat thicken and I couldn't speak, my chest ached.

"I searched for weeks, going on nothing but faded scents, and usless thoughts. I didn't even come close to finding you," Derek was intently focused on the flickering flames as they tried clawing out the fireplace growing as they ate the wood that had been neatly stacked. He seemed dischevelled, like a man that had failed miserably.

I couldn't bear the look on his face, any longer.

" You did though" I whispered.

His face snapped to face me, silently demanding to be answered;

"Once in Utah, You drove past the coffee shop I was in, and again in Phoenix, you actually found my hotel."

It was as if this new information coursed through him like a branding iron, his eyed turend into angry black vessles.

"I was so close." he shook, his voice low and vicious "Came all that way and you couldn't even be bothered to give so much as a hello?"

" I didn't want to be found." I defended, " I wanted to be alone."

" Yes, you've made that part very clear," he growled, making his way to the door.

"How dare you," I began, "Judge and be offended with me. My business is mine and mine alone, it is of no concern to you"

" I was worried sick about you!" He shouted, edging closer to me.

" I didn't ask you to be!" I screamed back

"No you didn't ask for any of this, and yet here you are, back where it happened, back where you can be reminded of him,"

It was then that it suddenly dawned on me that he wasn't mad at me. His anger was falsly disgusing his heart. Deep in those black eyes I saw his soul.

" You thought I was never coming back." I whispered.

Derek didn't correct me, instead looking uneasily at the floor. Every musle in my body faltered as I let tears that I had kept at bay for months fill my eyes, and the first tear escaped, sprinting down my cheek,

What was I running from? Why was I so terrified of Derek finding me. Why did I feel so weak around him? All these questions came back to the one answer I had already discovered before my brothers death,

I was in love with Derek Hale.

It was his love that I was afriad of. His ability to affect my moods, my thoughts, even my body scared me. I had lost every one I had every cared about. People around me aways died protecting me.

Because I was weak.

Because I was human.

Derek, closed the gap between us and wiped away the trail my tear had left. Caressing my cheek, his fingers wrapped around my head and had me crashing into him, our lips thirsty and dry.

It was as if my body had electrified, and a little piece of my chest had come alive.

Wrapping my arms around his head I kissed him back as fiercley as I got it. We crashed into the wall behind, and like deja vü, he had me pinned to the wall like the night of the dance.

However, within the second of us parting to quickly breathe, my darkened and emotionally damaged mind jump started back into action. I grunted, pushing him away and ducked under his arm to get away, and cold air hit me hard.

"No," I gasped, my hands covering my red lips, " You need to stay the hell away from me"

Before he could grab me again I bolted upstairs, and locked my bedroom door.

I rested my forhead on the door, and shut my eyes. Holding back the tears.

A gush of wind starled me, and my neck tingled with its bite. Knowing my window had been shut, I spun around, expectantly.

There he was, inches from my face, smirking. I peeked around his muscled body to find the window open, and the wind whislting through,

"I'll be damed before I let you walk away from me again, " he growled softly.

And this time he didn't give me a chance to catch my breath.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you to Alison who reviewed, its very much appreciated :)

Chapter 12 : Kate

**NATASHA POV**

I woke up to the blining sunrise that streamed through my curtains.

I was lying on my stomach, and felt a strange buzzing radiating from my body. The previous night flashed back to me, and I quickly turned over, and looked around for my bearings.

My nipple startled me as it revealed itself from the blue sheets that now lay acros my lap. I exhailed and looked to the empty place where Derek had been.

_Derek_, I mused.

Looking around the chaos that had enveloped my room, his clothes, along with my own, were thrown across every corner of my room. All excpet the black leather jacket, hung neatly across the back of a chair.

I grabbed my thin cotton robe and made my way downstairs, growing more nervous with each step I took. I made my way for the kitchen but stopped short as I saw Derek, grunting, doing pull ups on my door frame.

I gasped, taking in his buldging muscles, and sweaty body.

And judging by the white bathroom towel that hung very low on his hips, it wasn't all sweat.

"Morning," he grunted, continuing with his work out.

"Hi," I squeaked. My face flushing with embarrasment, as I side stepped past him. He shot me smirk, and coninued his grunting exercises.

I began to cook my self some toast, trying my best to ignore him, but most of all, to not gawke at his magnificent body. Every now and then I couldn't help it and took a peek, and each time, he would catch me. I would inhale sharply and make my self busy, silenty cursing as I heard him quietly chuckle.

"Thanks" he guestured, suddenly standing next to me. I looked at him, as he ate my toast and frowned.

"No problem" I sarcastically replied.

"So whats on the itinerary for today?" he asked, resting against the counter. Once again I tried hard to not gawke at his body when I looked at him,

"Well, unlike some people, I have a job, which requires me to be there in an hour."

"Jobs are over rated." Derek scoffed.

"Mmm, so is this roof over your head and food in your mouth." I sneered, taking the toast out of his mouth and chucking it in the bin. He frowned at me.

I made my way back upstairs, feeling rather odd about recent events and thinking about how the dynamic between us had changed..

"Not a morning person. Got it." I heard him speak from the kitchen, and I smiled uncontrollably.

After showering, I felt rather relaxed. Showers always helped me unwind, but I was startled when I entered my bedroom, and all of Derek's clothes were gone, and the white towel he wore so damn well was now folded over the chair where his jacket had been.

"Derek?" I called. I was met with silence, "Derek?"

I did a quick sweep of the house and there was no sign of him. Disapoinment flooded through me, and I could feel myself almost missing him already.

_Crap_, I thought. The last thingI wanted was a relationship. Especially with Derek Hale. I did not need to be taken care of, I didn't need to rely on any more people. All I would get was heartbrake and be back in the same position. It was time to move on with my life. My life as a lone woman.

Walking out the house, I made my way to the car. I looked over to shed, however, and noticed the door was open. I grunted and placed my bag and travel mug in the car and made my way to shed. Nearing it, I head soft but sharp bangs coming from around the corner. Walking through the dirt in my heels, I spotted Derek, chopping wood. A large pile steadily growing.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, he stopped chopping and looked at me.

"You have no wood in the house." He replied casually.

"I'm not below chopping my own wood." I grunted annoyed.

"Well, as you stated, some of us have a job, so others, thought it would be a nice guesture."

"I don't need nice guestures, and I dont need your pity." I grunted, his brow furrowed with confusion, "And I sure as hell do not need any one to take care of me! Just because I'm not like you, does not make me a helpless little woman."

Turning sharply I stalked back to my car and drove off down the driveway, probably a lot faster than I should have.

* * *

><p><strong>DEREK POV<strong>

I was completly baffled at her sudden outburst of anger.

I was just chopping wood.

What did she mean by pity? I wan't pittying her and I wasn't treating her like she was helpless.

I was just chopping wood!

I grew annoyed and finished my 'insulting' wood chopping, and carried them into the house.

Stacking it next to the fireplace, I pondered. She had been through so much, I understood that she was trying to distance herself from me, in order to protect herself. Last night, as my hands hungrily felt her body, I became aware of how scarred her body was. Her skin wasn't plagued by them, but there were enough to startle me. Little, neat scars decorated her upper arms and thighs. There was a larger, whiter, more jaggered scar on her ribs, as if made by a blunt object, and the most noticible and pink scar was the claw marks Ethan had served her a few months ago. Most of them could only be seen with the perfect light and the perfect angle, but despite them, she was truly the most beautiful person.

I was suprised to feel the anger and saddness upon finding each scar, wondering the story behind it. Knowing her family history, if would have been in battle, and may have caused her anguish if I asked her to tell me how she got it. Despite being human, she lived the life of a werewolf, and it was then that I understood, that she was the one who had had the biggest burden.

I decided to give her space. She wanted to take care of herself and I would be more than happy to do that. We wanted the same thing, her and I. Neither of us wanted a relationship. It was too dangerous and what possible future could we have? I couldn't picture my life being anything but what it was.

_Lonley._

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later<strong>

_46, 47,_ I counted, doing my morning exercises, _48, 49..._.. I stopped short of 50, when I heard a car pull up. I swooped to the broken window, relaxing as Natasha's dark head peeked out of the car. Putting my shirt back on, I waited at the top of the stairs.

She entered and saw me straight away. Her face was anxious.

"How can I help you?" I asked, curiosness getting the better of me.

" I was on my lunchbreak," she began sheepishly, I nodded with little care.

"How have you been?" she tried again, I looked at her annoyed.

"Can I help you with something?"

Natasha blinked, in shock at bluntness. I crossed my arms, wating.

Natasha sighed, "I noticed you hadn't been around at all lately. I wanted to apologise for my earlier comments."

"There was no need for me to be there." I shrugged, turning around bluntly and walking into what use to be the master bedroom. I could hear her laugh with disbelief a my rudness, and to be honest I didn't know why I was acting this way.

She was suddenly behind me, "I came to say, that you are welcome anytime." Her voice short and abrupt, attitude laced every word, " If you want a bed and food, you can come whenever."

"I eat fine, and I like my bed," I replied spitefully. Seriously, why was I so annoyed?

"Yes, how is the floor treating you?" She smirked, looking at the pile of sheets on the floor.

Okay, so this house didn't help my argument. I sighed, knowing that it was right to back down.

"I appreciate the offer" I told her. She looked at me and nodded, acceping the hidden apology.

I looked at the time on her watch, "Your break is just about over."

I couldn't help but laugh as she checked her watch, swore, and ran out the house without so much as a goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>NATASHA POV<strong>

To begin with I couldn't believe how rude he was. But after how I left things, I wasn't one to judge.

I still expected him to be there after that morning, but when I came home, there was nothing to say he'd been there in the first place besides the chopped wood next to the fire place. The next day I didn't see him at all, and on the third day I went to find him at his house. His car was there but he wasn't, so I left it, hoping he would seek me out when he wanted to. Each day I found myself hoping he would be sitting on the couch when I got home, and I would be greatly disappointed when he wasn't.

I missed him.

So I had swallowed my pride and asked him, and now I was runing late for my next class.

Senior english meant that today, I would have Scott for the rest of the afternoon and I internally groaned, hoping that his classmate Jackson would either be sick, or on his best behaviour. But that hope was a long shot.

This first week of school, had been very mediocre. I'd had Scott a few times, and in order to not put any attention to our identical surnames, I would berate him and Stiles whenever I caught them talking, or I would call upon him to answer a question when I knew he hadn't been listening. His scornful gazes didn't bother me anymore as I had accepted that it was better for him to hate me.

I knew he'd noticed a change in me, that I was no longer attempting any sort of relationship with him. I saw him curiously stare at me, especially when I ignored him in the halls. Not that he'd made any attempt to talk to me, but he'd noticed it none the less.

When the bell rang for hometime, my class shuffled out and I behind them. I had suddenly felt very weary. I collected my things and began heading to my car, noticably a few cars down from where Scott, Stiles and Alison were talking to someone in the car.

" It's so great to hear your staying longer!" Alison shrieked. A strawberry blonde got out the car, and hugged her. She was somewhat older than I had expected.

"Well, " the woman shrugged. " I finaly found something in this boring town I could...really sink my teeth into"

Upon hearing her voice, my body froze, and my head snapped to the myserious woman. I felt my stomach churn, and my heart beat faster and faster.

Sensing my raised heartbeat, Scott looked at me and registered my alarmed appearance.

"Nice to see you again Scott," The woman offered her hand to him.

"You too Kate," He politley shook her hand.

I noticed the change in Scotts eyes as they quickly widened, and I looked to this woman named Kate, her tight grasp on Scotts hand, and noticed a leather braclet peekeing out from her jacket.

That bracelet made me gasp, and a thick lump formed at the back of my throat. Kate hopped in the back with Allison, and they drove off out the car park. Scott stared after them, but then turned his attention to me, hearing my shallow and quick breaths.

"Natasha," He called, walking to my car, Stiles in tow.

But I couldn't respond, my eyes fogged up and I could feel the anger brewing wihin me. Leaping in the car, I forced it into reverse, and scratched out the car park.

My mind kept replaying that bracelet she wore.

That same black, leather, braided bracet, that Zach had worn.

The realisation dawned upon me.

"Son of a bitch" I growled.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**NATASHA POV**

"Son of a bitch!" I shouted, noticing Scott run for me at the corner of my eye. I jumped in my car and skidded out of the car park, earning looks from just about the entire campus but right now I couldn't care less.

All I cared about was ripping that bitch's throat from ear to ear and watch the colour fade from her eyes. An eye for an eye.

The trees whizzed past me as I sped twice the speed limit, daring any cops in the area to catch me.

How dare she, wear his bracelet like it was some sort of trophy for another kill.

Skidding to a stop in my driveway, I launched out the car with force, not even bothering to shut the door behind me. I headed straight for the shed, and began to pack my pants with pocket knives, daggers, and even began to load Zach's favourite gun.

"What's wrong?" Derek's asked.

I spun around in a fright, but he could still very well see the anger in my face. I made no effort to hide it.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I retorted, turning back to what I was doing?  
>"Ï decided to take up your offer, you know the food and shelter one?"<p>

Derek cautiously edged closer, and attempted to touch my arm. I was boiling over from so much pain, that I spun around and punched him square in the face.

"Get out of my way!" I screamed,

Although taken off guard, Derek recovered quickly. This time prepared, he forcefully held my shoulders and looked me in the eyes,

" .Wrong?" he demanded in a deep, harsh tone.

We were both taken out of our tense embrace by Stiles' truck skidding to a stop next to mine and both he and Scott quickly emerging.

Ï know it's bad, but try to stay calm." Scott soothed.

Was he serious?

"Calm down?" I laughed, shaking myself out of Derek's hold, "CALM DOWN?"

Scott's eyes grew wide, realising that he said the wrong thing.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?!" Derek shouted, frustrated,

_Well let me enlighten him_, I thought, "Scott's wonderful girlfriend's aunt Kate,"  
>I spat her name as much as I could, "has decided to stay a little longer."<p>

Derek shifted uneasily as I said Kate's name, sparking curiosity in me but it was quickly doused.

"She was wearing Zach's bracelet," Stiles said uncomfortably,

"That doesn't mean she killed him," Scott defended

"Don't be so naive! You recognised her voice the minute she spoke. Just like I did" I shouted, tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

Scott's eyes flickered to the ground. He knew I was right.

"Okay so fine, she did it, what are you going to do?" Derek stepped in. I could see he was sympathetic, but he would try to talk me out of what I was going to do.

"Kill her." I sated matter-of-factly, walking to my car.

"What? You can't do that!" Scott shrieked trying to jump in front of me.

"Why not? Will it ruin your little fling the oblivious Alison? You must be so stupid to think that she will never become one of them. She'll probably be the one to kill you." I spoke to him with such venom, he was taken aback. He was silent. Hurt even.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" I attacked him. He stepped back, but I kept pushing forward.

"You don't want me apart of your life and that is fine by me. Sorry the wrong sibling died!" I screamed.

"Now now, Tasha, Your being melodramatic."

I halted and everyone turned to the woods to find where the voice came from. That smooth talking voice was one of the last people I wanted to see right now.

But sure enough, a topless, casual walking, smirk wearing Ethan strolled out from behind a tree.

Derek and Scott phased immediately, growling and claws the ready.  
>"Oh shut up," he rolled his eyes," You both are really quite pathetic."<p>

He stopped about 20 feet away from me, looked me up and down and sighed,

"You always lot your temper over the smallest of things." He smiled.

It was like he just punched me in the gut, "You have no idea what just happened."

"Actually yes I do. I was watching." Ethan crossed his arms.

"And you call that nothing?!" I breathed.

"In the bigger picture yes. Your acting irrational, and your little killing spree will no doubt end up with these two," he pointed to Scott and Derek," following you and I can't allow that to happen.

You need to focus, you have no plan, no skill, and you are too emotionally compromised to pull this off without getting caught."

"No skill? I quipped. I dropped my bag of weapons to the floor. I would show him 'no skill'.

I walked directly in front of him, and allowed my body to be taken over by emotion. Ethan returned my challenge with a grin and bared his claws signalling game on.

"Oh no, no, no," Stiles begged, keeping his distance. "One of you stop her. Remember last time?"

Both Derek and Scott went to intervene but Ethan halted them.

"Boy's if you don't mind, this is a family matter. If you get in the way I'll rip an arm off,"

"And if that doesn't stop you I'll rip your head off." I added.

I knew Ethan's threat would mean nothing to them, so I backed him up in when it came to intervening.

"Tasha." Derek said softly, I could hear the pleading in his voice.

"Like he said this is a family matter." My cold rejection told him to back off, in which he did, and in turn so did Scott.

"Just keep an eye on the fight; we are not having a repeat of last time." Derek stated

"So we are really letting his happen?" Stiles asked

"Apparently." Scott grumbled.

And so the was an audience, as Ethan and I began to stalk around each other in a circle, Ethan tempting me to attack first,

"Going the Brax method this time?" Ethan taunted," You've always been Josh's style. No brain, just full speed ahead. I personally wouldn't go Zach's method. Didn't work out so well for him do it?"

That was it. I lost it the moment he insulted my twin as if he were a nobody.

I ran for him and lunged for his throat with one of the pocket knives in my pants, but I was blocked by a cocky Ethan. I tried again, this time trying a false punch to distract and aimed for his gut. He winced as the knife sliced through one of his abs, and I smiled. I wanted more.

Ethan became more forceful and together we engaged in blocks and attacks, no one getting the upper hand.

Our problem was that we had trained together, we knew each other's fighting style and so the only thing that could separate us was the difference in physical strength, which unfortunately, didn't swing, my way.

"Why don't you tell us what's really going in that painfully complicated head of yours?"

"He is dead because of you! I screamed, "You killed him!"

Ethan was taken off guard. I could see that that comment had stung him. Taking this opportunity, I fly kicked him to the ground. "You are the reason we are in this place, you are the reason for everything to do with Scott, and my family is dead," I panted sporadically, the cold wind burning my airways. I was so exhausted. Ethan could have easily fought back, but for a moment his charade was broken.

His eyes were full of pain, and his body looked defeated. Not physically but emotionally.

"I'm still here." He spoke softly. He could have easily fought back, but instead he stayed on his knees and allowed me to use him as a punching bag.

"You killed innocent people. After we took you in and mom protected you like her own, you turn around and use her pack as a pawn in your quest for power!"

Each word aided a blow to his body. I could feel my body reaching the point of exhaustion, but my heart was controlling my head,  
>"My whole life I just wanted to be like you all. Be like my brothers, like my family. But instead I am stuck with being a pathetic little girl, who always had to be protected. One by one I watched my family die. Your mom and dad, my mom, Josh, Brax and now Zach. There is no one left."<p>

I realised I had stopped hitting Ethan long enough for him to heal. I felt my body crumble and I collapsed onto my knees.

"I have no one" I whispered.

There was nothing but silence, as I began to weep uncontrollably.

Warm hands wrapped around me, and I half expected them to be Derek's but the scent was wrong.

"You are not alone" Ethan hugged me. This was him. The real Ethan. My cousin.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and Ethan lifted me into his arms. Feeling safe, I let my body give into the exhaustion.

Finally.

* * *

><p><strong>DEREK POV<strong>

Somehow, against my better judgment, I retracted my claws and allowed Natasha and Ethan to fight it out. There was just something about Ethan, the way he was baiting her, made me think it was for a reason.

My nerves were on edge as they fought it out for what seemed to be ages, and so many times I wanted to just jump in. But as Ethan continued to bait her, I realised what he was doing.

It was a distraction. To stop her from doing what we all knew would be a suicide mission. Killing Kate.

_Kate,_ I thought. Her name made me feel dirty and I could feel the anger and disgust boil inside of me, but I had to keep a lid on it.

"He's doing this on purpose," Scott commented. I nodded to confirm his thoughts.

"Since when does he care?" Stiles asked. I had to admit it was a good point.

The fight continued until Tasha executed a spectacular fly kick sending Ethan to the ground. For someone suppose to be human, she sure had a lot more superhuman abilities than she gave herself credit for.

But that's when it started.

Natasha began shouting things so personal, you could almost see the words cutting her body. Her life was such a mystery, like the scars on her body, the murdered family, I wanted to know everything.

"I am alone" she screamed falling to her knees.

Well that stung more than I cared to admit.

I looked over to Scott, to see the guilt plaguing his face, and to Stiles who looked like he was about to burst into tears. It was if those words cut all of us.

She burst into tears, and my body instinctively moved to hold her. But Ethan had beaten me to it.

"You are not alone." He soothed, and picked her up like a child and carried her into the house.

"Jesus," Stiles exhaled, "That was intense."

I nodded in agreement, walking into the house. Scott and Stiles followed me to the living room, where we all collapsed on the couch. I rubbed my face in my hands, thinking the question I knew the other two were.

"So is he like good now?" Scoot asked

I shook my head, "Definitely not."

"Then what the hell was that all about?" Scott asked back, "Because I'm not sure what just happened"

"He did it for her," Stiles pointed above to the second floor, "He knows how to press her buttons."

"I always have." Ethan said from behind.

I had sensed him coming down the stairs, so he didn't startle me. Stiles on the other had, almost flew through the window.

"Where is she?" I asked

"Sleeping." He answered and headed for the door.

"Why now, do you decide to be her family?" Scott accused.

Ethan stopped at the door. We all knew he had no reason to answer, but he did.

"I have my own reasons for my actions, but despite this war zone we have created. I will always be here at her time of need."

I couldn't help myself. If Scott could get an answer than why couldn't I? This seemed to be the right time, as Ethan seemed just as emotionally drained and us,

"The scars on her back," I asked, "and the burn mark on her shoulder, what happened?"

I was aware of the quizzical looks from Scott, Stiles, and especially Ethan. He stared at me, his eyes practically screaming out how I knew about those scars when she hid them very carefully.

He was sizing me up. After a moment of deliberation, replied.

"It was 5 years ago. Hunters had recently entered the city in which we had peacefully lived in for 2 years."

Ethan joined us in the living room and continued. "They watched everyone in that town for months. Brax decided that it was time to leave, so we were packing up when Tash left to get food for the road. She's was a punctual woman. Never late a day in her life, so when she missed the deadline we knew something was up. Turns out they had been onto us for a while."

"Why did they take her. Why not one of you." Scott asked

"They thought she was the alpha." I answered. Derek nodded.

"Despite her humanity, she had a power of us boys. Any one of us would bend over backward. She trained the hardest out of any of us. But she was never good at hiding her emotions. She wears her heart on her sleeve which is why she became a target."

"What happened to her?" Stiles asked his voice quiet.

"Took us four days to find her. We were all very close, but her brothers, well they went crazy. Brax especially. He felt the most responsible. She had left a scent trail, something their mother taught us. Touching a tree, with blood especially, made a trail easily followed. We found her in a well, were of course, it was a trap. They tried to capture us but they were mediocre hunters at best. I was the one who pulled her out. Her face was like a ghost. We killed most of the hunters and left their leader alive but Josh chucked him down the well."

"You left him to die?" Scott asked.  
>Ethan shot him a glance to say what else would they do?<p>

"How did you find out what happened to her?" I asked trying to get Ethan's story back on track.

"She said nothing for days. One night, Zach had walked past the bathroom and seen her wounds, Josh tried to get it out of her but she said nothing. Fed up, we went back to the hunter stuck in the well.

"You read his memories" I guessed.

"Not me, Brax. He had the most control.

"We knew it was bad the moment he stuck his claws in the guy's neck. Brax said it was if he was the one hurting her." Ethan closed his eyes and in hailed keeping his breath even and calculated.

"They hung her from chains around her hands, and beat her senselessly; they tortured her with knives, electrocuted her and burnt her with fire. They knew she couldn't withstand that much pain and not phase, and in turn knew she wasn't a werewolf. So they continued to torture her to get information on us. She never said a word."

I couldn't keep a straight face, and turned my back to hide me emotion. Pain, anger, hurt, love. How could I be so conflicted about one woman?

"How did you get her back to normal?" Scott asked.

"We didn't. She has never been the same since. We all thought she hated us. We thought she thought it was our entire fault. Brax couldn't stand it and one day, he challenged her. He taunted her, made her fight. Until she reached the point of exhaustion and couldn't hold it in any longer."

"Like you just did" Stiles commented. Ethan nodded.

He laughed to himself, and shook his head, "We thought she despised us, but turn out the stupid girl, despised the fact she wasn't us."

"Why the hell would she want to be a werewolf?" Scott scoffed

"Because then she too would be hunted." Said out loud. Ethan nodded.

I suddenly all made sense. She wanted to be hunted because it increased her chances of getting killed. Despite protecting werewolves, she was still human, and unless provoked, a hunter would never kill her. She wanted to provoke Kate, because Tasha knew she would either get revenge or be killed. Just like her family.

Ethan watched as all the pieces came together and we all now understood her breakdown.

"Now you know why I stopped her." Ethan said, turning o leave.

"What happens tomorrow?" Scot asked Ethan.

I wondered the same thing. Would Ethan still be the family member or the enemy?

"You better watch your back." Ethan grinned, closing the door behind him.

Scott and Stiles left an hour later. That was a lot of stuff to process, but to be honest, I loved being left alone with my thoughts.

My mind reeled over this afternoon, and I sort of wished I never asked about the scars. It angered to know what she's been through.

But I couldn't help but be mad at her for saying she was alone and especially for wanting to be hunted.

Have I ever given the impression I hated her? I thought I gave quite the opposite impression.

I don't have sex with women I don't care about, well for the most part anyway.

I deliberated on whether or not I was creepy to watch her sleep, but I decided to do it anyway. Her breathing was calm, even and rhythmic.

Her scent was intoxicating and once again I felt myself hungry for a taste.

My knuckles where white as a balled my hands into fists, resisting the urge of waking her up and take her right now.

I wondered how she would be in the morning. Would she pretend that nothing happened, or will she be depressed?

I allowed myself to fall asleep, against the wall across her bed. The close proximity was enough for now.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of a kettle boiling, and I bounced up to find the bed empty and made.<p>

I walked down to the kitchen where I could hear her shuffling around. I grew nervous, not knowing what to expect.

"You know if you're going to stay here, you take the spare room, not my bedroom floor." she quipped almost normally. I grew confused as I noticed she was fully clothed for work.

"I must have been more tired than I thought." I said stretching my sore back,

"Or I'm just light on my feet." She retorted. I smiled at her banter, and the little tiny smile she spoke with.

Her face turned serious within a second.

"I realise I overreacted last night, I'm sorry you had see that. And I'm also a little confused about that whole thing with Ethan."

"Pretty sure we all are." I said honestly

"No doubt he'll be back to his proud self today though."

"That's what he said," I reassured her.

She nodded and went back to making her coffee. I walked over to her, and stood directly behind her,

"You are not alone." I said forcefully, but softly.

My arms had spun her around, and she was facing me, staring up into my face with a confidence I hadn't seen for a while.

"I know." she said strongly.

We stood there for what seemed an age, when she suddenly crashed her lips to mine. I reacted instantly, and pulled her against my body, one arm around her waist and the other keeping her head firmly glued to mine.

Her hands slid under my shirt and my body tingled with her touch. A little sound left my throat and she reciprocated and dug her nails into my back. I broke apart, and hissed, throwing my head back in excitement. I was momentarily distracted, by the ticking clock.

"You need to leave." I said,

She looked at the clock and smiled. Grabbing her travel mug of coffee she scooped up her bag and left for work,

My erection was bulging and sadly wasted. I sighed, and sat at the kitchen table, trying to calm myself down.

**TBC**

**A/N haven't updated in a while, so let me know what you think :) Review!**


End file.
